Aqua Blue
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Set during Rio 2; What if Blu, instead of flying to return his stuff back to camp before warning Roberto and the other Spix macaws of the construction machines, found help from the Scarlet Macaws and together they took down the loggers. And afterwards, what if they let him join their clan and he found something there? How would the movie be if it happened? Read to find out!
1. The Start

**Chapter 1: _The Start_**

 **My first Rio fic, so please have sympathy if I do something wrong.**

 **To summarize this first chapter: What if Blu never told Roberto to warn the others of the construction machines heading to destroy there habitat? What if he had gotten help from the Scarlet Macaws instead and saved the rain forest? What if he was invited to join there clan afterwards? What would he find there? Would he ever return back to his family?** **Will the author ever stop asking questions and just move onto the story? Well, read to find out!**

 **I do not own Rio or any of its content. I don't own the cover image either. Its called "RIO2" by Nathan** **Fowkes.** **I only own my OC's, thankfully few of them.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The jungle sent thermals high in the sky as the sun's rays shot in and became trapped in the canopy. The Amazon rainforest held many secrets to everyone and everything that lived their, from the tiniest ant to the mighty jaguar.

Home to hundreds and hundreds of different creatures, ranging from mammals to insects to birds to reptiles and amphibians, plus many more species of plants and fungi, everywhere you looked you could see life, whether growing from the soil or moving through the land, water or air.

One such creature was a lone, Spix Macaw. Know for their all, pure blue feathers, they had become rare and were thought to be right on the brink of extinction. Till the only known specimens and their family traveled all the way from Rio to the rainforest and had discovered a whole colony of their kind.

The one flying away from their nesting grounds was one named Blu. He and his wife, Jewel, and their three chicks, Carla, Bia and Tiago, had come after hearing from the news by their human, biologist friends that they had found proof of their own kind in the Amazon. They came over thousands of miles with their close pals and had found the colony.

And Jewel's long-lost father.

Eduardo. Strong, smart and stern, accurate qualities for him since he also was the flock's chief. When he had discovered Blu had married his daughter and had three of his grandchicks, he had sought out to see Blu's worth as a member of the flock, putting him through vigorous training and had questioned him, over and over, till he was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

But as of right now, he had failed him. Failed the entire flock. Failed his family, his mate and chicks. So desperate to prove his worth that he got into a dispute over the Brazilian nut grove with the neighboring macaws, the Scarlet macaw tribe, and had started a war, or how they called a football game around here, over proprietary claim over the entire nut grove. In the last inning, he had finally gotten to play, only to score the nut ball in the other team's goal. They had lost the entire nut grove. All because of him.

After a small, hurtful conversation with Jewel, Blu flew away in shame from the Pit of Doom where the game had taken place. His heart seemed to weigh him down as he flew. Guilt throbbed inside his chest like a heartbeat. Guilt mixed with shame. It was too much for him to bear at the moment. He needed to get away from it all. Though he didn't know what to do afterwards.

Surely the tribe would shun, insult and just avoid him if he returned. He had just cost them their chief food supply. How were they supposed to find food now? Chances are everyone hated him and he would never be seen as a tribe member to any of them.

Clear liquid pooled at the base of each eyelid, soon gathering enough together to go over and trickle down both of his cheeks. He sniffed and wiped them away with his foot, but more just kept coming. Finally he settled down on a branch, far enough so that the flock wouldn't find him for awhile. Not like they were probably looking for him though.

His tears fell faster down his face as he began to heave in sobs. His lungs did double-intake as he cried harder, not caring if anyone heard or saw him. He just needed to get it out, all this pent up emotions had been weighing him down ever since he got here, they needed to be released.

It seemed like forever till he had gotten all his feeling out and stopped crying. He quickly brushed the remaining tears off his face, then wiped his beak of the ones clinging to his beak. He then just stood their and sniffed. His eyes were red and his vision was blurred from his emotional release. He looked down at the black fanny pack around his midsection, brought along just in-case. He unzipped it and broke off a piece of toilet paper, using it to wiped the remaining fluid off his face and blow his beak. He put the dirtied piece in a separate pocket of his pack.

"Okay, Blu. Okay," he instructed himself. "You've had your cry, you've had your time alone, and now you've got the entire colony against you because they're going to starve without the nut grove you've lost to the Scarlet Macaws and that stupid, old, can't-let-go-of-a-grudge, always-has-to-be-better-than, pompous leader Felipe. Man, oh man. Why did he have to challenge the Spix tribe? Why couldn't he had just forgiven me? Why does both tribes have to be so stubborn with each other? Why did I just have to come in and mess everything up? Everything was going just fine till I showed up here and set things in motion. And... and.. it's my fault," he whispered.

"It's all my fault," he repeated and another, fresh set of tears fell from his eyes. "It's all my fault", he kept repeating as the tears kept flowing.

For once in the rainforest, he couldn't here the off-distance squawking of birds the chattering of monkeys of anything else for that matter. No. For that one, rare moment in time, everything in the Amazon... was quiet. Too quiet.

But that moment was over all too soon. As soon as it came, it fell and went faster than a falling tree. Like the exact one he was on. His eyes opened wide and he quickly felt and heard the rumbling of the tree he was on. He quickly spun his direction around and looked over the branch he was on to see that a huge, yellow bulldozer was beginning to plow down the exact tree he was on.

As soon as he saw the bark near the bottom being chipped off as the bulldozer's metal plow pressed deeply into its core, he spread his wings quickly and lifted into the sky. He was going to head back to the tribe to warn them of the construction machinery, when he heard a voice call out, "Aah! Someone, please help me!"

He quickly stopped mid-flight and turned around, trying to search where the call for help was coming from. The air was becoming harder to see through from the smoke coming out of the exhaust port and the bark chips flying. It stung his eyes, forcing him to rely more of hearing then sight. He leaned off to the right as he felt he heard the voice coming from the direction there. He felt less stuff heading into his face and he blinked rapidly to relieve his eyes from the pain. There! Ahead he saw a hollow in the tree and blue wing feathers sticking out.

He stopped once more mid-flight. Blue feathers. That meant a Spix macaw, possibly one at the Pit of Doom that had seen his failure, was in there. If he went to help, they would recognize him and would most probably reject him and tell him to go away and possibly somethings worse. Was it really so much of a risk to help a bird that would hate him even if he did help?

He heard the scream again, but this time it was followed by, "Help! Some bird please help me! My eggs are in here!" The voice was female. A female Spix macaw calling out for help to save her and her eggs. Her eggs. Her un-hatched babies. In that moment, he lost all thoughts on the negative side of his internal argument. He flew down, pulling his wings slightly into the side to head straight into the hollow. The macaw looked up at him with green eyes, the shade of mint. But it wasn't her eyes that shocked him.

She wasn't a Spix macaw at all! The tips of her wings were blue feathers, but then it stopped and went into a bright yellow. The rest of her body was scarlet red, from her head to her legs. She was a Scarlet macaw. His thoughts immediately went to panic mode. He was expecting an angry Spix macaw, but now his thoughts had turned to worrying about a prideful, mean-worded Scarlet macaw who would thank him for losing for his tribe and giving her tribe all the glory, making him feel even lower than dirt.

"Please help me," she screamed. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at her expression. Her eyes were full of fear, not at all judging or disgusted at him for not being of her own specie. No, she didn't care at the moment, all her emotions were all directed in worry and concern for her eggs in the nest she was sitting on and guarding as the tree and hollow they were in could collapse any second now. He broke out his thoughts and went quickly to work. He grasped and threw away the pieces of barks the had fallen off the wall and onto her. He nodded at her, sending out a silent signal that he was here to help and not harm her. Her eyes flickered with understanding and she nodded back

She stood up and got off her nest, revealing her eggs. Three, pearly orbs reflected the light from the edge of the hollow. He remembered how he felt when he saw his own eggs for the first time. So worried, so afraid they would break instead of hatched. Jewel's scolding for being so worried all the time. Wait, no. He shook his head clear of those thoughts for now and gently extended his foot towards the closest egg.

Crack! He retracted his foot swiftly away, thinking the tree was already collapsing, but then he realized it was too light to be the tree starting to crack. He heard more and focused closer on the egg he was reaching for. A large crack marred it surface. The female across from him gasped and leaned in to watch. Another crack appeared and then he saw it. The egg tooth, like a glistening, clear bead at at the start of the baby bird's beak that's sole purpose was to get the chick out of its shell. It fell off afterwards, since it had no further use.

With one last crack and another push, the egg wobbled and the top split and fell off. There, a bald, featherless bird poked its head out. Blu released the breath he was holding. It was quite ugly, he would admit it since almost all birds are when they hatch, but he could only feel joy for the new arrival. The female grinned widely at her new chick and stared at him with such love and adoration mothers have for their offspring.

A groan and a much louder cracked reached the two's ears and the hollow shook and started to lean over. The bulldozer! The tree! It was going to collapse any second. Wasting no time, he reached out again and firmly grasped the still-held together part of the eggshell with the chick inside with his foot, holding it so the chick was still contained inside.

"Go! I've got this one! Get the other two and let's move," he yelled. She wasted no time and grasped both of her eggs firmly in each foot. The tree was tipping over, the wall was becoming the floor now. They raced towards the exit, barely having time as they opened their wings and shot out one at a time as the tree fell. They flew straight up, towards the sky, each with a part of the precious cargo in their clutches. They were safe now!

The zoomed over the trees, searching for a spot to land and make sure the eggs and chick were safe. They found a branch covered in soft moss near over a niche in the tree. Flapping their wings as they flew down, they softly landed. The female set her eggs in first in the crater in the mossy wood before he carefully put the newly hatched chick in too. As soon as he placed the egg in upright, the chick squirmed and caused the egg it was in to tip over to the side, sending it out along with the bits of shell sticking and the egg fluid. Both gasped as the chick gave a small screech as it blindly moved where it was.

The mother gasped and quickly extended her wings over the chick, pulling the shivering, featherless thing close to her warm, chest feathers as she climbed over and set herself down on the eggs in the moss. Blu released the breath he did not realize he was holding in. He allowed his heartbeat to slow down as he collected his thoughts. A bulldozer had just collapsed the tree that he, the female, the eggs and the chick were in. If there was one bulldozer, then chances are there were plenty more where that came from. He could hear another tree collapsing back in the direction they had came from and the screeching of animals trying to get away. He couldn't just let some construction vehicles tear down the rainforest, not with this being prime wildlife-inhabited land and not with the tribe close by!

His eyes widened in shock as realization came tumbling down on him. This was the only place the Spix macaws found that was far away from humans and could support the tribe. If it was destroyed, they could all die out. And what about all the other creatures and organisms living here?! They wouldn't survive either! There had to be a way he could stop it. He had spent enough time in the city to know about the machines and how they worked. He could stop them, but not alone he couldn't. He needed help, but who could he turn to? The tribe he came from hated him, and that only left out the Scarlet macaws, who hated his species. He was way absorbed into his thoughts until the female behind him spoke.

"Um, excuse me," she asked. Her voice was young, yet soft. It still startled him and he quickly turned to look at her.

"Oh, um, s-sorry miss. I, uh, didn't mean to ignore you there," he stammered. "Just thinking of what to do not about the machines coming to take down the rainforest."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving my eggs and chick. If you hadn't gotten there in time, well," she paused, "they would had been scrambled eggs."

"Heh heh. That's well, that's, um. Well, glad that didn't happen. Ahem, you're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find a way to shut down those construction machines," he said, getting ready by spreading his wings to get up into flight, but he voice stopped him before he could lift off.

"Wait," she interjected, causing him to halt just as he lifted his wings. "Aren't you that Spix macaw that scored the winning goal for our team in today's game," she asked. He froze and his heart sank to his stomach. His worries came up again full forward. She knew and now she was going to mercilessly tease him for it. But he could lie. He could lie and say it was not him, rather someone else. He could say that, could he?

"N-n-n-n-yes," he replied, his proper raising overwhelming his lying impulses. He couldn't lie, he just couldn't. He bowed his head in embarrassment and shame as his face grew red.

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" she apologized. He looked up in confusion. She was apologizing instead of mocking him?

"N-no, it's fine, it's not your fault. It really... is...," he said, "all... my... fault." He felt something graze his wing tip and he turned in shock to see the female extend her wing and just barely touch his with her tip.

"Hey, is okay. Well, I mean you did kinda lose the entire Brazilian nut grove to my tribe and lost a big, major food source for yours but, hey, at least you know you can play soccer," she said, trying to raise his spirits. He lowered his head.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure I'll never be welcomed into the tribe now. After all, Eduardo pretty much hates me, though it's not like he didn't before," he suddenly said. "But how was I supposed to know my wife was his long-lost daughter. How was I? I couldn't. Ooh, I've failed everyone."

"W-wa-wa-wait. Eduardo is your wife's father," the female asked. Blu's head slowly turned and he lowered his wings to show his reddened face. He forgotten in the middle of his rant that she wasn't part of the Spix tribe.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

"So that means, your old Eddie's son-in-law," she said slowly. He turned his head away again.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure he doesn't think of me as his son at all," Blu replied.

Silence greeted their conversation again. But it was short lived. A screech graced both their ear slits and Blu suddenly felt something grasped his throat and all the air leave his lungs. He fell back backwards, being pinned down to the branch by an unknown attacker. He tried to see who it was, but the late afternoon sun darkened the figure's face. He heard the female beside him gasp in surprise and shock.

He squirmed and try to push his attacker off him, but his grip was too strong and plus he had gravity on his side. Suddenly, the figure was pushed off and the pressure off his throat was lifted off. He sucked in the air into his aching lungs. He looked up to see at the bird or creature that had allowed him to breath, but he gasped as he recognized who it was.

Felipe. Chief of the Scarlet macaw tribe and the one who had issued the game of 'war' that had led to him gaining full possession over the Brazil nut grove.

 _"Oh crap,"_ Blu thought as his brown eyes met with the fern green eyes and the smirking expression of his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little, blue macaw that just handed over the winning shot to the Scarlet macaw's tribe and lost the nut grove," he chuckled, the other two with him laughing as well.

"No, please. It wasn't my intention to," he tried to say, but was cut off by Felipe's foot pressing harder down on his throat.

"So, you decided to get back at us, eh? Decide to go after one of my tribe members, eh," he said, his expression growing darkener. Blu tried to pry the ever-growing tighter toes off his throat, but he couldn't. He was just too powerful.

"N-no. Its not like tha-ah," he gasped as his vocal cords were squeezed together.

"Well you know what I think, bluebird?" His foot pressed harder down on Blu's throat, pushing him deeper into the wood. Blu's eyes began rolling back in his head. "I think that I need to teach you a little lesson about-"

Whack! A wing came up from behind him and for a brief second, Felipe's foot came lighter off of Blu's neck. Blu gasped for as much air as he could intake. Felipe turned his head around to see the angry glare in the female's mint green eyes.

"Felipe! Knock it off! He wasn't attacking me. He actually saved me and our eggs and our chick," she yelled at him, partially revealing her wings to show him the new chick. Felipe gasped and quickly turned from the chick to Blu.

"Wait, you saved my mate," he asked, moving his foot off of Blu's throat completely. The other two macaws lost their threatening stance.

"Yes," Blu gasped out.

"Why," Felipe asked as Blu coughed a few more times, trying to regain his breath before he went to stare incredulously at the chief's wife. She gave him a friendly look before turning her head and giving an icy glare towards Felipe. Felipe's tense and stoic stance quickly broke under her eyes. He turned back to Blu with a sheepish and embarrassed expression as he helped the macaw onto his feet.

"Oh. Um, Sorry," he said quietly, before his voice grew more jovial. "Well, you can't blame me for not knowing. Hope I didn't get you too bad" he said loudly and slapped Blu on the back in a friendly, yet hard manner, only eliciting another fit of coughs from the Spix.

"Honey, this macaw saved the lives of myself and our children," the female behind him said. "The humans have come to our forest and are destroying it." Felipe and the two goons beside him gasped.

"What!? That can't be possible! If the humans are here, then what will happen to our home," he asked. His eyes shared the same amount of worry as hers held.

"I don't know, but this young bird here says he knows a way of how to disarm the human's destructive machines, but he can't do it alone," she said. He gasped and look between the both of them.

"But Mara-"

"Don't you 'but Mara' me," the female snapped, now having her name addressed. "This bird, true he is a Spix, saved my life, as well as our chicks' lives. He could have left and fly away from the danger, but he faced it, despite our two species' differences. You just can't rely completely on your own ideas all the time, sometimes you have to let someone else provide the answer when life presents a problem. The entire rainforest, our homeland, is at stake here, so are you just gonna run for the problem, or are you going to shut your beak, let the bird here give us his plan for saving us all?"

Felipe, Blu and the other Scarlet macaws were silent for that moment. What the female, Mara, had just said defied all things known between the two species. The Scarlet macaws listening to a Spix. The Scarlet had been wary and unfriendly with the Spix macaws ever since they had arrived around a year ago to escape the humans. The two tribes had been feuding ever since. Why should they be able to be friendly with one another now? A crack in the distance answered their silent question. Turning their heads, there they could see to there right a large tree tumbling to the forest floor. A flock of tropical birds flying away, screeching and squawking in fright and terror.

Felipe turned back to Blu. Using one of his talons, he spun Blu around to face him and stared deeply into his eyes. "Alright. We'll listen. For this moment, we trust you to help us out of this mess. What's your plan, bluebird?"

"Uh, my name is Blu, sir," Blu stammered out. Felipe jabbed the talon he was using into Blu's chest.

"Alright _Blu_ ," he said, his voice growing deep. "What's your plan," he asked again. Blu looked taken aback.

"Well, I uh, well first I need to see how many humans and construction machines we're dealing with before I can figure just how to disarm them all," he said before pausing, "but I can't do it alone. I need as many volunteers as I can get. Doesn't matter which specie or creature they are, as long as they are those who know the jungle and how to use it to their advantage." He stared at Felipe, who gave a firm expression back and nodded.

"You can count on the Scarlet macaw tribe," he replied. He then turned to the two other macaws he had arrived with. "Rico! Issac! Help Mara move our chick and eggs to somewhere safe, away from the machines. Then report to the center of our territory for further instructions when me and him return." He then turned back to Blu. "Blu, you and me are gonna check out those humans destroying are jungle," he ordered. The two nodded and came over to the mossy part of the branch as they each took an egg and started flying off towards the center of their tribe's territory. Mara gave one last look at them before she flew along after them with her chick.

"Be safe you two," she said.

With them gone, Blu took off into flight first, followed closely by Felipe. Any creature, be they bird or other, would had taken an opportunity to better look at them. A Scarlet and Spix macaw, flying closely together in flight. Unheard of until now.

But hey, until now, there hadn't been humans in this part of the rainforest either.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, next one will be coming soon. Until then, I'll leave you readers to ask questions on what will happen next, like: "Will the Scarlet macaws agree to fight alongside Blu for their home?" and "Will Nigel, Gabi and Charlie make an appearance?" and "What's going on back at home with Blu's wife and family?" Well just stay tuned and you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Please review and share your opinion on how I did with the story. Remember: reviews are loved and cherished. I'll see you next time! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. Band Together

**Chapter 2: _Band Together_**

 **Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews, favs and follows for the first chapter. You guys are awesome! So, all those questions you had at the last chapter like** **"Will the Scarlet macaws agree to fight alongside Blu for their home?" and "Will Nigel, Gabi and Charlie make an appearance?" and "What's going on back at home with Blu's wife and family?" will be all or mostly answered in this chapter.**

 **I do not own Rio or any of its content.** **If I did, Rio 3 would already be further along in progress.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

She hadn't expected him to be out this long. She thought that he would be back by now, but then again, who of course could blame him for not wanting to return back so soon? The tribe was discussing angrily about her mate since his little' incident in the Pit of Doom earlier.

Okay, so 'little' incident was an extremely, exaggerated understatement. He scored the final goal in the other side's own net and just lost their biggest food supply to the opposing team. The macaws were furious with him and her own father, the chief of the tribe, had looked so upset and disappointed at him.

Her mate had not been any happier with himself afterwards. She had tried to asks him when everyone had left what had happened out there, but all he said was that he would never be 'the bird' that her father wanted him to be and that they should just go home. She didn't understand what it all meant, but she did know that they couldn't just leave here and now, not when she had just rediscovered and reunited with her family, the ones she once thought were gone.

She tried to reason with him, but her words had no effect. He was just being selfish, only bothering to rant his negatives about this place without even giving her words a chance to see him through with this place. The argument ended with her finally yelling him to stop thinking about himself and for the rest of them before finally flying off, but she had just flown up into the canopy and into some trees to watch his reaction.

To her shock and dismay, she saw him pick up his fanny pack cast aside during the game and put it on. He then began flying out of the Pit of Doom and away from the tribe's direction. In that moment, she felt her heart sink down in her chest and painfully throb. This was his decision, to leave them, abandon them, and return back to Rio without them.

It had all happened three hours ago. She had returned back to the hollow where she, their kids and... formerly him lived under Roberto's graciousness. She had gone into one of the bedrooms where she and Blu had shared and laid down in the nest to think. Was he really gone? Had her one and only Blu just packed up and leave them? Was he still here or did he really started flying back to Rio? Did the one she loved, the one she had met three years ago who took her on a crazy adventure through Rio, fell in love together, and eventually saved both their lives from falling into the ocean, really just leave them like this? She turned around on her other side, trying to decide what must be really the truth.

After about fifteen minutes of thinking, her mind was made up. He didn't leave. He couldn't have. She knew Blu. He would never just abandon her and their children, their three wonderful children. He wasn't that so insensitive that he would just desert him. She knew his heart. It was too sensitive and full of love and care to ever do something like that to them. Her best guess is he had just left somewhere to let all his emotions out.

Though it had been three hours since she or anyone else had last seen or heard from him. He would come back, she just knew it. But the time ticking by didn't ease the little worry that she had pushed into the back part of her mind that he would not come back.

She could only hope now that he would.

* * *

Blu and Felipe zoomed at high speed over the rain forest, heading in the direction of the falling trees. As they caught the thermals to allow them to rise without flapping their wings much, they both picked up a scent from the wind that was quite strong from the direction it was blowing. For Blu, the smells were quite similar to the one he had been surrounded with growing up but for Felipe, the scents were strange and quite sickening. But to both of them, they could both guess from where it was coming from. The scent of cut wood, dust, dirt, and broken foliage lay heavily in the air. It sickened and shocked the both of them to know that just up ahead, the rainforest they knew was being destroyed. They both mentally steeled themselves for what they were about to witness.

But nothing could prepare them for the sigh before them as they dodged some fleeing birds and zipped in-between some trees and onto the sight of the loggers before them. The entire forest was devastated. What was once fertile ground covered in foliage was reduced to nothing more than dust that rose high as the machine rolled across them. Where trees once stood, now they lay cut and piled together with rubber bands securing them on trucks as they rolled away.

Chainsaws handled by the loggers sliced through trees and plants with hardly any resistance. The huge bulldozers, cranes and plows gave out great puffs of dark grey smoke as they rumbled and tore down the land with their size and hard bodies. Nothing verdant and green could be seen in the space they were clearing, except for the fallen bits of plants off their trucks and the spots they were beginning to clear too. The sounds of rumbling, gears clicking, men shouting and trees crashing was enough for them to wince in pain as their ears took a pounding.

Blu felt a wing smack his lightly and turned his head towards Felipe. Felipe nodded his head towards the direction they came, signaling that it was time to go back to discuss the plan with the other members of his tribe. Blu nodded and turned around to follow Felipe to his territory, but not without turning his head back one last time to see the rainforest dying by the destructive machines and the hands of the men down there.

He doubled his wing flapping to gain speed. The more time spent just watching and not doing meant that more land was being torn down when it could be saved.

* * *

The Scarlet macaw tribe was just on the other side of the Brazil nut grove, yet you could sense the difference between the Spix tribe and this one. For one, the macaws here were of red feathers with different tipped wings, while the Spix macaws were just one singular color all over. The only supply of river was on the border between the two territories, while the Spix also had the waterfall and clay walls that connected with the river. Yet both places seemed very similar environment wise.

But in terms of the atmosphere of the tribe, that is where you could feel the main difference. Everywhere you turned you could almost always see a pair or more of Scarlet macaws sparring or training together. Blu had heard talk of the Scarlet macaws being more aggressive and exercise-obsessed, but he never imagined anything like this. But it wasn't all just training, he could see some just hanging out with some Brazil nuts or parents pending time with their chicks. The more he saw, the more he realized that the two species weren't all that much different from each other.

As he flew, he got the feeling that someone, or rather many someone's were watching him. Looking around he saw that many of the macaws he flew past were observing him, some watching with expressions of disgust and other with shock. He then realized that he was different from them, that he was the only Spix macaw seen here. He knew the Spix macaws had lost in today's games and that his kind didn't get along the best together, so it was no wonder why they were watching him, and flying behind their leader to add another thought to their list.

 _"Must think I've come here to beg back part of the nut grove,"_ he thought to himself. He silently chuckled, "Just wait till they find out."

Felipe then began to fly circles around in the air and started calling out to the other macaws here.

"¡Atención! ¡Atención! Todos los guacamayos se reúnen en la cumbre*," he called out to them.

A flurry of red wings, tipped with yellow and blue took to the sky and followed in the same direction that Felipe was circling above. Felipe broke out of his circles and Blu followed him to a grove of trees beside of rock wall that had notches in it so that macaws to fly down and perch on. Soon enough, an entire flock of Scarlet macaws had gathered together on the rocks and in the branches around them. Felipe alighted down on a smaller rock that stood tall enough in the middle of all the bird's sight and so they could hear what he would say.

"I come with grave news everyone. Humans have invaded the rainforest and are cutting it down as I speak, he announced. The macaws immediately gasped and began talking amongst themselves, before one actually spoke up.

"If that's the case chief, then why is there one of those pesky Spix macaws here? And isn't he the same one that gave us full priority to the Brazil nut grove," one of them called out. All eyes went to Blu. Now realizing he was the center, he shrank down a bit and waved his wing slightly towards them.

"H-hi there," he called out. He quickly snapped his beak shut when he saw many of the eyes narrow at him. Luckily for him, Felipe came over a wrapped his wing over Blu's back and yanked him into a headlock.

"Yes he is a Spix macaw and the same one who gave us full ownership of the nut grove, but he's different from the others, that's for sure," he explained. A series of voices came out, but one was heard clear over the rest.

"How can you be sure?!"

"Stop," suddenly came a voice. All eyes turned to the voice. Mara. Felipe smiled as she glided softly down to them until she was only a few inches from the both of them.

"This macaw saved me and my three eggs from the loggers when they're machines fell down the tree my babies and I were in." A hushed silence fell across the crowd. "This one, Blu, could have chosen not to save me, but yet he did. He showed compassion to a specie that he was not well-acquainted with. It's proof that he's willing to risk so much in order to save our home. Does anyone else he have a reason why we shouldn't trust him to help save our home," she asked. No answer. Mara took a deep breath before continuing.

"So answer me this, 'cause you've all become pretty quiet now. Will you stand with us, for your home, for your family, for your life, or will you leave because of our different colored feather friend here that stands with us now?"

For the second time that day, the rainforest was completely silent. Each of the macaws were looking at each other, trying to see who would be the first one to take a stance and go over to fight alongside their chief and their new ally.

I will," came a voice from the audience. Eyes turn till they saw the same male who had asked a question earlier about Blu had now stood up. They all watched unblinkingly as he glided down to to where they all were, till he got between Mara and Blu plus Felipe.

"If anyone is so willing and dedicated to fight for our home, then I want to right by his side fighting along with him," the male said. Another macaw flew down to his side, this time a female.

"If he's going, then I'm in too," she said.

"Same here," a voice from the audience added. Soon other voices joined them. The tribe was getting on the same page, on the same side. Loud cheers and calls came from every macaw there.

"Settle down! Settle down," Felipe called to calm down the excited tribe members. "The loggers are coming and they have quite formidable machines and forces. Yet we have an advantage, someone who knows how to fight back." He turned his head to Blu. "So Blu, what's your plan. You've got all our full attention now."

Blu smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

In the Amazon currently, the logger weren't the only people at the moment. Somewhere off from where they were destroying the forest, two humans, a man and woman, were held by their wrists to a tree. They had stretchy band over both their wrists that were connected to each other's, so that when one pulled, the other pulled with it. It wasn't the hardest to see them in their predicament but they were so far from civilization that no one could hear them calling for help, aside from the loggers, but it wasn't likely that they would help rescue the two people trying to stop them from destroying the rainforest.

Yet someone else did hear them. Blu was flying overhead with the tribe following close by, when he heard the two humans. He remembered and recognized their voices, knowing that it was his former owner, Linda, and her husband, Tulio. He stopped flying and started turning down to help them when Felipe flew in front and stopped him.

"Blu. What are you doing? With those two tied up, there is no need to go and stop them," Felipe said.

"Sir, I know that, but those two aren't loggers. That's my former owner, Linda and her husband, Tulio," he continued even though Felipe gasped in shock, "They came here to help and if we release them then they can help us. You can trust them. Please sir" Blu explained.

Felipe looked at Blu in disbelief at him and his confession and wanted to tell him that all humans were dangerous, but the more time he spent telling him off the more forest was getting destroyed.

"But.. they.. ugh. Fine, do it quickly and you had better be right about them," he said. Smiling his thanks, Blu moved passed him and down to the both of them squawking to signal his arrival. The red-haired women with the glasses snapped her head up as she heard him.

"Blu? Blu! Down here," she called out. Blu flew down to the rope binding them and started slicing through the rope with his beak.

"What? Blu," Tulio asked. He was a dark-skinned man with glasses as well.

"Blu? What are you doing here? This is dangerous," Linda asked. Suddenly, the rope snapped and the two were freed, minus one part of the rope stuck to their wrists.

"That's incredible! It's a two thousand mile flight! It's amazing," Tulio exclaimed. Blu cut through the other rope to free them fully before he went back into flight towards the direction of the loggers.

"Let's follow him," Linda said, before adding, "I told you I heard him."

Meanwhile, from up above Felipe watched and another macaw joined him. "He's quite strange, chief," he remarked.

"Yes, he is," Felipe replied, before pausing. "I kinda like it." He spread out his wings and began following after him with the tribe closely following.

* * *

The cut part of the forest was getting closer. Light could be seen through the once thick trees better than ever before. Birds and other animals fled as Blu tried to head in the direction they were running/flying away from. All at once, he could see a logger heading towards an old, thick tree with a bulldozer, beginning to clear the floor of every living thing. He looked over and saw it had toppled over a tree and was heading towards one where a mother bird and her eggs were in a hollow as it approached them, just like Mara was. Blu dove down towards the space where the logger was driving and yanked out the keys to the bulldozer while effectively shutting it off.

"Hey," the logger yelled and tried to reclaim the keys from Blu, but Blu was too quick and agile for the logger to catch him.

"I'll take those. And those," he said as he dodged a logger's hand.

"Give back...," he demanded, but fell of his bulldozer in the process. Blu merely stuck his tongue out at him and flew up into the canopy. He began smirking to himself when suddenly a bunch of trees began falling down, puked down by chains tied together. He swiftly maneuvered between them, and up towards the Scarlet macaws.

"Nice work, Blu," Felipe commented as he slid into position with him. Blu smiled in return.

"Thank Felipe. Now for the rest of them."

* * *

Tulio raced through the forest floor with Linda right behind him. They weren't the only ones trying to help stop the loggers. Little did they know that a few Scarlet macaws were flying above them and watching them as well.

The two humans soon came across the land where the loggers were and were advancing with their heavy machinery, saws and dynamite.

"Stop! Stop! Stop," Tulio yelled as he and Linda came to a halt before them and stood firmly. The bulldozer still came right towards them though.

"Stop," he yelled again as the length between them and the several ton machine grew shorter and shorter with each second passing. Suddenly, just before it hit them, it immediately shuts down. Tulio looked at it, stopped just a few feet in front of them.

"Oh yeah! Respect the rainforest," he cheered. He then became confused when he saw the logger with an awestruck expression on his face. Turning around himself, they both turned to see what was the thing that made them stop. They both gasped in amazement of what they saw.

All across the branches, hundreds, maybe thousands, of Scarlet macaws plus one Spix sat perched on the branches above, looking right down towards the loggers, their feathers contrasting greatly to the green foliage.

"Cheese and sprinkles," Linda whispered, amazed by the sight.

"So many of them. And... and is that Blu back there," he asked, adjusting his glasses on his face.

Behind them, a few loggers on foot with chainsaws started stepping away from them. One began running back in fear until his leader, Big Boss, grasped his arm and stopped him.

"Hey, where do you think your going," he asked. "It's just a bunch of pigeons! Get back to work!" The man nodded and ran back into position while the others started cranking-up the engines to their machines again.

"Lead the way, Blu," Felipe ordered. Blu smiled back at him.

"Thanks Felipe." He then called out to the other birds there. "Rainforest birds of a feather...!"

"Have to stick together," they chorused back. They then began flying towards the loggers, squawking while they dive bombed down on them. The loggers on foot began to flee in terror as a huge red flock of birds began chasing after them. One guy climbed into his truck and slammed the door shut, only to realize that he wasn't the only person in the truck trying to get away from them.

"Everybody ready," Blu called out from over his wing as he lead several macaws into battle."And under!" The macaws began to dive in-between the logger's legs and sent them off balance. "Over!" They began flying over a plow truck as it moved forward. Suddenly, a tree caught on a crane claw began swinging towards them. "Ahh! Backwards," Blu yelled as they avoided the tree as it swung past them and into a pile of logs. It knocked down several and those then knocked down three of the construction machines, sending them toppling down on their sides.

The macaws began flying around the foremen, trying to send them into a retreat. They also managed to disarm several of the machines by pulling out it's keys and scaring the drivers away.

"I ain't afraid of no birds," one foremen said. He soon after was met with a growl and a black jaguar jumped out in front of him. The foremen screamed, along with the Big Boss's pet monkey, and together they began to run away. The jaguar then began to start choking on something and he spit out a small, girl capybara.

"Attack," the little one yelled. Out from the forest came monkeys, toucans, turtles, macaws of different species and other creatures, ready to defend the rainforest as well. Several macaws carried up two, huge, Capoeira turtles and started dropping them down on two loggers, sending them down. The monkeys began chasing after the loggers with chainsaws and such.

"Incoming," a female Scarlet macaw yelled as a group of macaws all carrying Brazil nuts flew over a bulldozer and dropped the nuts into the exhaust pipe, shutting it down. The rest of them started throwing nuts at the rest of the loggers.

Blu and Felipe flew down to another bulldozer and began prying the cover off with his Swiss army knife. Once off, Felipe jabbed a piece of wood into the inner mechanisms of the machine, stopping the entire thing from moving.

"Nice work, Blu," Felipe complimented.

"Yeah. We make a pretty sweet team," Blu replied. The both of them turned towards the remaining loggers.

"Game on," Felipe cried out as he and Blu charged towards them. Meanwhile, the Big Boss was trying to re-organize everyone from the fighting.

"Hey! Come back! You're useless, all of you" he yelled as they ran past him, chased by the animals of the rainforest.

"Look out," Blu cried out as suddenly, an out of control crane turned and hit Felipe as he was flying, sending him falling to the ground, just as a bulldozer started coming in his direction. "Felipe" Blu yelled as he started flying after him. Felipe's eyes widened as he saw the huge machine heading towards him. He shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the end. Then he heard a clang and he opened his eyes again to see another human driving another bulldozer that was holding back the other one before it could crush him.

"Pick on someone your own size," Linda yelled as she pressed down on the gas pedal to increase her push on the other bulldozer. Tulio the came over and reached out to move Felipe out of the way. He began squirming, trying to get away.

"No! No, no! Leave me alone," he cried out.

"Felipe," Blu cried out from above him. "Tulio is not here to harm you. He's here to help, so let him." Felipe's body stilled as he felt Tulio's hands wrap around him and pull him from out under the two clashing bulldozers. As soon as he was out, he spread out his wings and flew up to join Blu.

"Saved... by one of them," he asked. Blu nodded. soon, the other bulldozer toppled and Linda starts doing a little victory dance.

"Whoo hoo," she cries out. Blu smiled and nudges Felipe with his wing.

"That's Linda. She's the one who raised me" Blu explained. Felipe looked at Blu strangely, but nodded.

"Well, apparently she did a good job of it too," Felipe replied. Blu smiled and looked across the cleared land. The Scarlet macaws, plus with the extra help from the animals, have sent most of the loggers retreating in terror. They've almost won the battle. Just then, the two heard a loud boom and crash as they turned to see the Big Boss strapping dynamite to some trees and lighting them up, causing their bases to explode and the trunks to topple.

"I have to do everything myself," he muttered to himself as he lit a match and started lighting the fuses. Blu and Felipe began flying towards him. Felipe began hitting him with his wings to knock him out of the way while Blu started clawing the dynamite off the tree. He came to a tree and began tearing at the rope with his beak.

"Hey! Get away from there," Big Boss cried out before Felipe knocked him off his feet.

"Go Blu! Get that thing off the tree," Felipe said. Blu finally managed to tear it off, but to his dismay, he discovers it's had already been lit. He gripped the rope with the dynamite connected to it and began flying up, up out of the way. He pumped his wings harder and faster, trying to gain altitude. A piece of dynamite flew off and exploded as he exited out of the canopy and into the open sky.

He knew if the dynamite exploded with him still holding on to it he could be severely injured or even killed, but he knew that every second counted and the higher he got the explosion away from the forest, the safer the others would be. He looks down and saw the light has almost reached the end of the fuse. Hew as almost far enough to throw the sticks away. There, just a few feet higher. Closing his eyes, he flipped mid-flight as he let go of the dynamite as he twisted through the air.

Then, the dynamite exploded. Blu was only few feet away, so he didn't get the full blast of the explosion, but it was enough to singe a few of his feathers and send falling down the the ground below. He screamed as he fell, watching the world spin as the earth became closer and closer. He flapped his wings desperately to slow down his descent, but he was going way to fast.

Wham! His body made contact with the ground the loggers cleared away, which was surprisingly soft despite being packed down tightly. He scraped across the ground like a bird torpedo before finally coming to a stop before Felipe's feet. The Scarlet macaws gently tapped Bu's shoulder and he groggily looked up at him, only discovering his dizziness from the fall made it possible to see three Felipes.

"You know something Blu...," Felipe said, his voice low and almost menacing. "You just saved us all," he said much more jovially. He laughed out loud as he helped Blu up out of the dirt he pushed during his fall. He then turned to his fellow birds.

"Fellow macaws and creatures of the rainforest. We are victorious," he cried out. The others cheered and clapped as they celebrated their victory. The two turtles high-five while the monkeys jumped up and down with excitement. The macaws squawked with joy. A few flew down to Blu and lifted him off his feet on their wings like a school hero or something.

"Blu! Blu! Blu! Blu," they chanted. He blushed through his feathers.

"Attention everyone" Felipe called out and the cheering died down a bit. "I have an announcement to make. For his valiant efforts and his brilliant static in the battle for the rainforest, I would like to make Blu here an honorary member of the tribe!" Blu's eyes grew wide as he looked at Felipe.

"W-what," he asked. The other macaws grew silent. Then one began clapping their wings, followed by another, and another, till the clapping spread throughout all of the, followed by cheering. While all this was happening, Blu just stood there completely stunned, until Felipe slapped his back in a friendly manner.

"Congrats Blu. C'mon, aren't you gonna say something," he asked. Blu just stood there gaping with his beak open slightly till Felipe propped it back up.

"I-I don't know what to say," he replied. Felipe gave a small smile before resting a wing on Blu's shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have lots to say tonight, for tonight we celebrate!" More cheering rose up from the crowd. They started into flight and towards the direction of their territory. Blu followed after them, still stunned though. He took one last look at Linda and Tulio, who were using the logger's phones to alert the authorities to come and arrest the owners of the phones. He dipped down right over them and gave a squawk their way. They looked up and waved as he slid back into the rainforest canopy, now safe from destruction.

Little did Blu know was that someone had been watching him the entire time and he disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

Though the Scarlet macaws were way different from the Spix macaws, Blu did have to admit one thing. They sure knew how to party.

Pairs of two or more flew together as the music provided by twigs being strummed in the macaws beaks and the beating of empty Brazil nuts shells with sticks or stone sure provided an exciting atmosphere to the party. The Scarlet macaws had invited the other fellow fighters in the battle to the party and so the mixed-animal bag was sure adding a kick to the event.

One, lone Scarlet macaw stood out from the festivities. Mara watched the event taking place with great joy over their victory. Beside her, hiding under a big leaf was a smaller figure, one looking like a macaw chick, but they were concealed in the shadows so no one could see them.

"Will he be back soon? And with this Blu I keep hearing about," the figure asked. Their voice was so young and squeaky that it was hard to think of the figure as not a chick.

"They'll be back soon. I confirmed it with one of the scouts. No one was lost in the battle, though a few feathers were lost against the loggers. Nothing too serious," Mara replied back. She heard the chick hidden behind her sigh with relief.

"Its nice they stopped them when they did. I can't imagine our home just being destroyed." The voice paused. "I really want to meet him, the macaw that alerted us and saved our home. I want to meet him and say thank you." Mara turned around and stuck her wing under the leaf, reaching over and gently stroking the young one's back. The chick cooed as she enjoyed the gently, soothing movement across her back.

"I'm sure you'll get to meet him. Felipe said that he made Blu an official member of the tribe, so even if you don't get to tonight, there's a good chance you will some other time soon," Mara reassured. The chick smiled and sighed again. She fluttered her long eyelashes he did so too.

"I hope so," she said. Just then, the two heard the flapping of wings and turned to see Felipe and Blu flying down onto a branch near from them. Mara smiled and turned to the chick.

"I believe now you can meet him now," she said. The chick grinned happily.

* * *

"So you agree to speak with Eduardo about sharing the Brazil nut grove," Blu asked as he discussed with Eduardo about his proposition. Felipe sighed in annoyance, but nodded in reply.

"Yes, Blu. I promise I'll speak with old Eddie that the Spix macaws can share the nut grove with us. You don't have to keep reminding me, I don't think I'll forget," Felipe replied.

"Oh, okay. Right. Uh, just making sure," Blu stuttered. Felipe chuckled in amusement.

"You sure did quite a lot today to try and get the grove back," Felipe remarked. Blu blushed and ed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make it up to them for losing it in the first place," he replied. Felipe looked at with an analyzing expression.

"Something tells me it's more than just losing a goal for the tribe," he commented. Blu looked down and traced the bark with his toe. Felipe wrapped his wing around Blu in a friendly manner. "C'mon, you can tell me Blu. I take good care of my fellow tribe members," Felipe said. Blu sighed and was about to speak when two wing beats were heard and they saw Mara fly down in front of the with another, much smaller bird behind her.

"Mara," Felipe said as he came across to embrace her. "Glad to see you are alright," he said, before taking a pause. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, our chick is safe and sound asleep and the two other eggs are unharmed," Mara replied. Felipe sighed in relief of his firstborn son and other un-hatched chicks being safe. She then turned to Blu. "So, I've heard you've become on of us now."

"Well, yea-," Blu was cut off when Felipe beat him to it.

"Yep. He's an official Scarlet tribe member, despite the, well you know," he said as he took out one of Blu's wings, to which Blu snatched back and held close to his chest.

"Mm, I see. Oh, Blu, I have someone here who heard about your valiance today and wants to meets you," Mara explained. Blu perked up at this.

"Oh, well, cool. Can I see them now," he asked. Mara nodded and looked behind her. Blu could see a speck of tiny, blue feathers move as the apparent chick tried to keep behind her.

"Hey, little one," Blu said as he tried to see the chick behind Mara's back. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I heard you wanted to see me," he asked. He waited a second till he saw a head poke out. Then a little chick, about the same age as his, hopped out from behind Mara and right before him. Blu remained quiet as he took in the girl's appearance.

Blue feathers. Blue feathers all over her body. She was a Spix macaw just like himself. She was about the same size and height as his daughter, Bia, but her build was a tiny bit larger. Her feathers were an ocean blue, like his, but perhaps a little darker. She had four feathers growing on top of her head, none more than his. Her eyes were hazel and they were widened in awe before him.

"N-nice to m-meet you, sir," the chick stammered, before retreating back and going under Mara's left wing so that she was partially hidden.

"Huh? Oh, n-nice to meet you too," Blu replied, before looking at both Mara and Felipe for some answers. Like, for example, 'why was a Spix macaw chick here with them?'. Mara and Felipe looked at each other and sighed.

"Blu, let us explain something to you. First off, this is Aqua, and second, she's our adopted daughter," Felipe clarified. Blu stared in complete shock.

"Huh?!"

* * *

 ***For those who are non-Spanish speakers, he said, "Attention! Attention! All macaws gather together at the summit!"**

 **Ooh, plot twist. Bet you didn't see that one coming. By the way, for those who are wondering when Nigel and the rest are coming in, don't worry. I'll have them coming out soon enough. Next chapter though, we're going back to the Spix macaw tribe and seeing if Felipe really is sticking true to his word.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks everyone who reviewed the last one. Please tell me your opinion and/or suggestions about this one. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	3. Restlessness

**Chapter 3:** ** _Restlessness_**

 **Hey, hope you all had an awesome Halloween/Harvest. I know I did. So much candy. Yum! So last chapter, we meet the other Spix macaw of the Scarlet macaw tribe. But why is she here and why is she Mara and Felipe's adopted daughter? Also** **, we're going back to the Spix macaw tribe and seeing if Felipe really is sticking true to his word.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/following on my story from the last chapter. You guys are awesome! sorry it took so long, I've been just so busy with school work, plus I'm going on a trip next week so it's going to take awhile to update my stories. :(**

 **I do not own Rio or any of its content. I just own Aqua and Mara.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Huh," was all Blu could said as Felipe's words hit his brain like a sledge hammer over a glass window, completely shattering his mind at the moment. A Spix in the Scarlet macaw tribe? The two species hated each other, so why would one be holding on and raising one of their opposing side's chicks?

"I understand your confusion of the situation here," Mara said. Blu nodded. She waved her wing towards him. "Come with me, I'll explain. Felipe take, Aqua home. We'll join you in a minute." Felipe nodded and took off into flight with Aqua right alongside him, leaving the two birds alone.

"Okay. We're alone. I'm listening. What do you want to explain first," Blu asked. Mara sighed and led him over towards some branches further away from the partying birds.

"Well first off, you need to know how we first met Aqua." She sighed and looked down at her talons. "You know we didn't find her, she found us."

"How," Blu asked. "I'm not criticizing you for raising her, I just want to know why she's here."

"I'm getting to that," Mara said, her voice and feathers raising up a little in irritation. A moment later they deflated. "Sorry, but I hate when birds rush me, rush me, rush me" she confessed. Blu shook his head and reached out to place a comforting wing on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," he consuled. "You're being poked at a lot and you just need to let some steam out." Mara sighed and nodded.

"Right, right, you're right. Anyways, as I was saying, Aqua didn't come here necessarily because she wanted or needed too. We found her, but it was a strange and almost mysterious way how she came here."

* * *

 _1 year ago_

 _Felipe and Mara were perched on some Brazil nut tree branches and were crackin past the hard nut shell to reach the delicious and nutritious treat inside. It had just rained an hour ago and the rainforest was still damp and misty from the precipitation. Occasionally, Mara or Felipe would shake their feathers to get rid of some_ _raindrops that had clung on to their feathers._

 _"Pretty wet day it is today, huh honey," Mara asked. Felipe spat out a piece of nut shell and nodded._

 _"Yes, but it really is quite nice for everything to get a sort of bath. Plus there is that nice after the rain smell that comes up," he replied. It was now Mara's turn to nod. She then flicked her eyes over to the river nearby. The waters still rushed with excess fluid, but that was not she was looking at her. Her eyes focused onto the muddy riverbank, towards where debris and other things had stopped and laid aside from the water. Mara flinched when she heard her mate talking to her again._

 _"Whoa, easy there love. I was only asking what are you staring at," he said._

 _"Oh nothing. Just the leaves and twigs and things brought by the river," she replied casually and stared back at the ground again. "Nothing quite unusual of the sort... down.. these," she cut off. "Wait, what is that?"_

 _"What is what," Felipe asked and turned his eyes to where she was looking at. "I don't see anything, love. It's just perhaps some river debris. Hmm, Mara," he yelled as he saw her fly down to the riverbanks below. He immediately flew down to her. She seemed to be examining a clump of mud and brush some of it away. He hopped over to her._

 _"You flew down here for an icky glob of mud? Dear, I don't see how it could be in any of the least bit important-" he started, till Mara shot him a look._

 _"Shut up Felipe and come see what I've found," she hissed quietly. He immediately clamped up and moved over to see the object she had found. He peered at the thing covered in mud with some of it revealed by Mara's talons._

 _And gasped._

 _A Spix macaw chick. It appeared only to be a few months old, but it still had all its feathers developed. Compared to his and his mate's bright red feathers, it's where the color of the sky right before day became night. Its body lay limp under a small layer of cold mud. Obviously it had been brought by the river and dumped on the shore._

 _"It's a chick. A Spix macaw chick. And look honey," she pointed at the chick's small and fragile chest rising and falling steadily. "She's still alive."_

 _"Good, then she can go back to the tribe where she came from," Felipe said and began to walk away towards the tree. Mara quickly touched his tail feathers with her wing._

 _"Felipe, she needs out help," Mara pointed out. Felipe turned around to look at her._

 _"Help?! Mara, she's a Spix chick. You know, the hoity-toity, snobbish birds from across the grove. Lead by the snoring, boring, stubborn bird, old Eddie," he pointed out, raising his feathers and voice to make an effort of display._

 _Mara shook her head and turned back to the chicks, extending both her wings and gathering the chick out of the mud and to her chest. The chick gave a soft whimper and squirmed, before settling down and trying to get closer to the warmth being exposed to her. Mara smiled and hugged the chick closer before turning back to Felipe._

 _"The chick is coming with us," she said firmly. Felipe looked stunned at his wife's stubbornness, but finally hung is head in defeat._

 _"Fine. We'll help her out till she's well again, and then we'll send her back to wherever she came from. And just for the record," he started before spreading his wings and getting ready to lift off, "this was your idea."_

 _"I won't let you get blamed, honey," she called out as he took to flight._

 _She looked over to the side and noticed a large leaf beside her. She pulled it off the plant and pulled out one of the stem fibers. After a bit of nodding and folding, she had fashioned a leaf sling for the chick. Using utmost care, she lowered the chick into the folded crease and made sure she was tucked securely in she grasped the sides of the leaf with both talons and rose up into flight in the direction her mate had flown._

* * *

"She woke up the next day, but she seemed to have lost her memory. All she could remember was her name, Aqua. Her so-called 'one day' with us turned to a week till she finally was well enough to leave the infirmary," Mara explained. Blu had been deep in thought about all she had said till now, but he did have one last thing he couldn't put his wing tip on.

"So, all you've said has made sense, but how come Aqua is still here and not with the Spix tribe," he asked. Mara gave a wide grin at Blu.

"Ah, that was one of my proudest moment," she explained proudly. "Felipe wasn't really set on us keeping the chick for much longer, but I was." She leaned in close to him. "Tell me, how good are you at making others see the same as you do," she asked. He leaned back and blinked rapidly before rubbing the back of his head awkwardly with his wing.

"Um, I'm not sure. Pretty good I guess," he replied, but then thought of Jewel and their most recent discussion. "Okay, so not very good. Me and whoever I'm trying to convince can't always see eye to eye," he admitted.

"Well, let me tell you. Use some rather well thought out words to make them feel guilty, then go in with some morality values, top it off with some debating skills, and bam!" Blu lurched back. "You've got them on your side."

"Seems a bit extreme, if you ask me," Blu said as he smoothed out his puffed up feathers. "How'd Felipe react to having a Spix macaw chick in the tribe then," he asked.

"Well, first off I had also convinced him to adopt her and he wasn't exactly happy of what I had made him agreed on, but he eventually got used to it. Now he is perfectly okay with it and truly loves her like a daughter," she leaned in again, "though if you ask him if what I said was true he will deny it, no questions asked."

"Oh, okay. Well, has Aqua ever asked where she came from or if she'd ever see anymore of her own kind," Blu asked. Mara shook her head and breathed exhaustedly.

"All the time. When I told her that another one of her kind had joined the tribe, she was jumping out of her feathers with excitement," Mara said. Blu nodded.

"Mm. She's rather quiet. Has she always been like that," he asked. Mara shook her head again.

"Not really. Actually, she's quite playful and friendly when you better get to know her. Just isn't to keen on meeting new birds."

"Oh. Well, thank you for telling me," he replied.

"Of course," Mara said. "Oh, and one more thing Blu. I would like you to try to spend some time with her. She really doesn't know much about her own kind, and I truly do believe that she needs to spend more time with members of her own kind. It's just isn't fair that she's been raised in this different society with no recollection of before, so please, just spend time with her. I'm not asking much, but just talk to her or join her in some of her games. That's all I'm asking, please," Mara said, almost begging. Blu sighed and sent a warm smile towards her.

"I'd be happy to," he replied. Again, he was shocked out of his feathers when he felt the bone-crushing grip of Mara's hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried out joyfully. "You have no idea how happy this makes me! And Aqua, she'll be thrilled! She's always asking about your kind and what they're like. Ooh, I have to go tell her. Bye for now. Ask anyone if you need help or directions," she called out from over her shoulder as she released Blu and went into flight.

Blu just stared after her leaving form flustered, all while thinking to himself just what exactly had he put himself into?

* * *

The next day

The Spix tribe had been rather silent in their defeat from the last day, they had merely held on all their anger for the Scarlet macaws who had one and to the one, moronic member that had taken victory right from their wings and had given it to the opposing team. So far, foraging for food had not been so good. The clay walls only provided so much nutrients and the fruits around their territory were small and scarce.

And none had been more furious than the tribe's leader himself, Eduardo. He had not been too happy at who his recently found daughter had married and had chicks with, but he had been disappointed at the basic jungle survival skills needed to live in the rainforest. And to top it all off, because he allowed him to play in the Pit of Doom, chances were now that the tribe was going to starve to death.

But another thing kept nagging in his brain. Two things in fact. Why were the neighboring Scarlet macaw tribe being so quiet instead of bragging their victory to them and why hadn't Blu show up yet? Jewel had came to him earlier saying he hadn't shown up from the Pit of Doom yet and she was getting worried. As much as he felt disappointed with his son-in-law, he did believe that he wouldn't leave his family. He was soft, maybe too soft and spineless and ignorant and human-trusting for his own good, but he did believe that he had genuine loyalty for his wife and chicks.

He could accept that, even if he didn't necessarily want to.

His guards on the edge of the territory and with the scouts searching for food alerted him if any trouble, any at all, showed up. Roberto was his best scout. Strong, swift, chivalrous, he was the best of the best, minus his horrific fear of human. That was something that he wish Roberto has less of and Blu had more of. Humans were responsible for the fire that took Jewel's mother and his wife. They couldn't be trusted at all.

Anyways, back to the guards. Roberto along with two other Spix had just come into the space of branches he was in, alerting him immediately of the Scarlet macaw leader, his mortal enemy, and two others were approaching their territory. The guards had seen them perched outside the trees, right before the Brazil nut grove and were asking permission to see him.

Instantly he sensed something was up. The Scarlet macaw leader asking for permission to see him? Felipe, the hothead, rhyming, stubborn old fool, was asking him permission to see him? Scarlet macaws didn't just ask permission. They demanded. After asking the guards if they had may of accidently relayed their report incorrectly and receiving no's from all three of them, he decided it had to be extremely important for him to go and check out.

So he flew with Roberto and the two other guards accompanying him to the edge of the nut grove to talk to Felipe.

* * *

"Are you sure you told them that you wanted to speak with Eduardo at this very exact spot," one of Felipe's macaws asked him. Felipe turned and glared at him.

"Of course I did, idiot," he said annoyedly. "Didn't you hear me actually ask them to send for him? Hardest thing I had to do, ask a Spix for permission." He sighed. Suddenly, he and the other two perked up at the sound of wings flapping and of feet setting down on the branches.

"Ha, then you should probably learn some manners, Felipe," came the infernal voice, or at least to him, of Eduardo. The came the one that made him shut his eyes tightly, his back still turned to them.

"Yeah, what's the matter? Did your parents never teach you proper etiquette as a little chick," Roberto teased. He tried to remember his promise he made to Blu. _"Be civil, be calm,"_ he told himself inaudibly. He turned around and forced a smile and a calm expression on his face.

"Old Eddie! So, how's your day going? How's your tribe faring without the nut grove," he asked. Eduardo and the other macaws eyes narrowed in anger. Roberto walked right up to Felipe's face and jabbed his wing tip into his chest.

"You only won because you cheated, loser," he yelled. Felipe's expression grew angry and he pushed Roberto's wing out of way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there! I know, I know the little-," he paused as he thought of a word for it, "'incident' in the Pit of Doom didn't turn out so well for your tribe and I know the Brazil nut grove means just as much as it does to us, so..."He paused, knowing this was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. Roberto suddenly grabbed his shoulders with his wings and shook him when Felipe didn't answer quick enough.

"What, what, what," he asked loudly. "So what?! You gonna mock us for having the worst possible player ever on our team. The pathetic, annoying, weak, worthless-"

"Enough" Felipe yelled and pushed him backwards onto his back. Roberto looked up in shock at the angry bird who was glaring at him while panting. He then straightened up and smoothed his feathers down. Eduardo flew down and stood protectively before Roberto.

"Enough Felipe. I will not have you taking one of my kind away from us," he said in a deep, serious voice. Felipe smirked a bit and chuckled a bit.

"Well, I wouldn't say taking away for that one," he said quietly. He regretted speaking when Eduardo charged forward and pinned him to a trunk of a nut tree. He looked fearfully into the furious eyes of Eduardo. The other two Scarlet macaws tried to help their leader, but were held back by the other two guards.

"You had better tell me who you took unless you want to remain in one piece," he threatened and closed his talons tighter around Felipe's neck, making the macaw start gasping for breath.

"H-his name is... ack," he choked, "Bu-Blu!" He panted and slumped to the base of the trunk as Eduardo let him go in shock.

"What," Eduardo asked. Felipe pushed himself up, coughing all the while. He finally resumed his breath and continued.

"And I wouldn't say we exactly 'took' him away from your tribe, more like he chose to come over to our side," he added in a snarkily tone. Eduardo's eyes widened before he glowered in anger.

"What!? Traitor," he said darkly

"I knew it," Roberto added.

"Traitor? Ha, as if. If he's a traitor, then how come he help save the entire the entire rainforest from the loggers cutting down the trees," Felipe countered. Roberto screamed and twitched as he looked around quickly for the humans until one guard slapped him calm again.

"I'm good. I'm good. I'm fine," he said, though he looked ready to spasm at any second.

Felipe got up and began to dust himself off. "Not to mention convinced me to let you guys have your side of the nutgrove back." The four Spix stared at him shocked.

"What," they said all at once. The two other Scarlet macaws moved past the Spix guards and joined by Felipe's side.

"Yeah, he saved us all by showing us how to defeat the loggers. It was totally sick. The plans he devised were pure genius. He's alright for a bluebird," one said.

"Totally. He's awesome, he just knew the right moves to take them down. We can rest easy because of him," the other added and nodded to his companions.

"But why would he ask you for help," Roberto asked. Felipe shrugged and look casually around.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because he did so because we were closer and the only ones not mad at him and would listen. Maybe because he saved my wife and three eggs from being crushed in their own tree by the loggers," he ignored Roberto's quick shriek and the sound of him being slapped again, "Maybe because he told us afterwards that he felt out of place here and didn't like the way he was being treated by you." He pointed his wing tip at Eduardo.

Eduardo just stood rigidly as he heard Felipe's last sentence echo in his mind. _"...he didn't like the way he was being treated by you..."_ He recalled how exhausted Blu felt after training and how eager and obedient he had been when training, even when he was bragging how much Roberto had higher scores or better time than him. How heartbroken Jewel felt when he hadn't come back yesterday or today. How sad his grand-chicks felt when they hadn't seen their father either. And he then thought of how Blu tried to please him, and even though he failed and lost the nut grove to the other macaws, he helped them out and now had gained back the nutgrove for them.

How ashamed he felt now for the way he treated his son-in-law now. "I-I-I," he stammered. Felipe then came over right by his side and wrapped his wings around his back in a sarcastic, friendly manner.

"Well it doesn't matter now, Eddie. You've got your part of the Brazil nut grove back again now, your tribe can now go eat nuts again and everything is right in the world. And I've got a new member of my tribe. And you know what, I'm gonna make sure that he feels more like part of the tribe with us then he ever did with you," Felipe said before moving away and getting ready to go into flight. But before he and his guards left, he turned around one last time and looked at Eduardo.

"Oh, and tell Blu's wife and chicks that he said 'hi' and that we're only borrowing him for awhile. Oh, and that if they want to come to visit him, tell them to schedule an appointment" he said before heading off in the direction of their territory, leaving behind three shocked Spix macaws and one frozen and stunned Eduardo. Finally Roberto and the guards broke out of their shock and Roberto came over to Eduardo.

"Uh sir. Shall I send some birds after him, try to see if we can follow them and find out just what they're up to," he asked. Eduardo regained his senses and looked over and placed a wing on Roberto's shoulder.

"No. Uh, just head back to the others and tell them they can get nuts from the nutgrove again. I need, uh, to speak with someone," he said.

"Oh, uh, okay. C'mon guys. Let's tell the others," Roberto said and took up into flight with the other two macaws, leaving Eduardo by himself there. But not for long. He stretched out his wings and jumped into the air, letting his wings catch the thermals and take him to his destination. His daughter and grand-chicks's hollow.

He felt like that he needed to talk to them about this and more.

* * *

 **Yay, Felipe's a bird of his word! For those who doubted him in the first place, you were wrong, but better luck next time. For those who believed in him, good for you. And he gets a bit more character development here. To be honest, we really don't know too much about him. I've decided to try and stick with some of his personality from the movie, but give him some past events to give him some morality and get better depth perception to his personality and what he's really like. So, he's pretty proud, a bit stubborn and arrogant, he's often influenced by his wife, Mara, who keeps him in check, and he loves to compete in battles and games and such. He also loves his wife and adsopted daughter, Aqua, and is fiercely loyal and protective to them and his tribe.**

 **So we get a bit of Aqua's backstory and how Mara and Felipe found her and took her in, but there's more depth to this chick's life before and more secrets to be discovered. Now with another Spix in the tribe, we'll go more into her and Blu bonding and I'll reveal more about her past in the next few chapters, I promise.**

 **By the way, you guys remember the two eggs and the chicks in the first chapter? Well, I'm deciding the names and gender for the two chicks that haven't hatched yet and I was wondering if you guys would like to help me out. Just leave your review the name and gender of one or both of the chicks and in the next chapter, I'll choose which ones I like best and I'll give the winners the credit. Just don't give me the gender and name for the already hatched chick, I've already got their name and gender picked out already. Can't wait to see what you guys have for me.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me how I did and if you have any suggestions or questions about the chapter, feel free to include them in your review or just PM me and ask me. I'll see you guys again next time, hopefully sooner! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	4. Changes

**Chapter 4: _Changes_**

 **Hey, v.t.7 here updating this story back from lovely, tropical Costa Rica! It was amazing there and I found some inspiration from the wildlife there for my story. I got to go to the ARA Project,** **a Costa Rican conservation organization focused on reintroducing the macaws into the wild, and got to see both the Scarlet macaws and Great Green macaws. It was an unforgettable experience.**

 **So in this chapter, we're going back with Eduardo to the Spix tribe and Blu's family learns what's become of Blu.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who suggested names and genders for the two chicks. Thank you Jackson Beardsle for your idea in this chapter, Skyler the Elf Owl for your OC, and Alexriolover95 and HeadHuskey for the names for the two chicks.** **We'll get to meet them in this chapter as well.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Eduardo skimmed over the leaf foliage, often squinting ahead to try and see his tribe's territory. Roberto and the other two had taken the quickest and easiest route there while he was taking the long way. He was anxious to get home, for he had news that he wanted to share with his family.

 _Family._ Heh. He nearly laughed out bitterly at the thought. Some family member he turned out to be. First his parents, then his wife, then Jewel and now his son-in-law Blu. He sighed. He was terrible.

At a young age, when he and his sister, Mimi, were just beginning to fledge, their parents had died. His father had been flying through a rainstorm during the wet season and had been struck by lightning and plummeted to the ground. He died the next day. Her mother had lasted only a few weeks afterwards before her depression got the best of her and she died of a grief-stricken heart, leaving them in the care of their aunt and uncle.

He had started leading the clan early on. It was tough, but thank goodness he had his older sister with her positive attitude and multitude of ideas. He would had probably fallen into depression to if it weren't for her. So the years went by and they both grew up and he lead the tribe with farness. But he still felt as if he was missing something.

And then he met her.

Azule. His wife and later his mate and mother to their daughter, Jewel. She was his everything. Her feathers were the same color as her name. Her eyes had been a sparkling teal. Her beauty made him melt every time he saw her and her bright, positive attitude made him feel happy again. Her laughter was contagious. She was a walking ball of sunshine. She had loved him and their daughter. She looked so much like Jewel. Perhaps that's why he clung so close to his daughter. Because she reminded him of her mother. For a while, he was so happy with his family. He felt on top of the world, like nothing could bring him down or tear his family apart.

But that was before the loggers came. They came in masses, nothing could stop them. Like one single force, they took down the jungle, tree by tree. Their machines snapped through the bark like it was a twig. His tribe evacuated a little too late when it happened. His own family had caught in the crossfire. He didn't know why or how they did it, but they set fire to the rainforest. Red and orange flames licked up to the sky and devoured everything caught in its way. Mimi had gone before and made it out with the many others fleeing. His family was left behind. He had tried to escape with them, but the smoke became so thick, so unbreathable that he lost sight of them. He heard them screaming behind him and he tried to look, but he breathed in so much smoke that his world blacked out.

He didn't know long long he was out unconscious, but when he was, in the critical part of the infirmary hollow, his wife and daughter were gone. Lost to the fire and the loggers who set the fire. He screeched out in sorrow and broke down in sobs, mourning his two girl's lost lives. The tribe grieved the loss of their matriarch and heiress, but no one felt more pain from the grief than him.

Years passed, the tribe moved to a deeper part of the Amazon and, despite a few hardships and obstacles on the way, was thriving. And then... a miracle happened. His daughter came back to him. She had been alive all this time. His heart filled with joy as they were reunited. And to add to his happiness, he was now the grandfather of three, adorable chicks. He had never felt more joyful in his life. With his daughter back, along three grand-chicks, he eagerly searched among the group that had arrived for the macaw that had stole his little girl's heart.

But when his eyes fell on Blu, the klutzy, weird, shy bird that was his son-in-law, he was stunned. Nervous, uncoordinated, quite unskillful about the ways of the wild, he could not believe he was his daughter's mate and husband. And yet, in a way, Blu reminded him of himself when he was younger, sometime before he lost his parents. Unsure about leading, not the strongest, swiftest or smartest in the tribe. One that the others his age at the time called a weakling. An outcast. He knew right then, as he looked at Blu, that Blu wasn't going to repeat any of the mistakes that he had committed to his family.

Thus the training had started for Blu the day after he had gotten here. He may have been weak to save and protect his family, but he was going to make sure that Blu wasn't to be the same way. For most of the day they trained, and he had realized one major thing. Blu was below average tribal standards. Period. He would fail protect his family out here. As bad as this was to know, it became so much worse when he discovered that his apparent son-in-law was raised by humans.

Humans. As in the same kind as the loggers. The same kind of specie that tore his family apart. It was a shocking blow for him. He lost so much hope for Blu then. It was apparent to him that his Jewel had chosen poorly for a mate. He would never amount to a victor in a fight for his family. He would lose and fail his family, like he himself had before in his earlier years. Yet instead of further teaching him about his past mistakes to allow Blu to avoid making them, he had stopped teaching him. Later when Blu had scored the final goal in the other team's net, he had lost all possible hope for Blu ever making into his tribe's society, and his standards of his daughter's mate. He just didn't amount enough to his standards.

Now... now he... he didn't know what to think of Blu now. Blu had flown off and joined the Scarlet macaw tribe now. He may have some admiration for him going against the loggers, but... he didn't know. He felt guilty for pushing Blu away so soon. True Blu didn't meet his expectations, but who's fault was that for setting them? His. Besides, Blu had honestly tried his best to try to make him proud. And all he did was compare him to someone better than him every time he tried to complete a task.

Blu wasn't the problem. The problem was him. He didn't want to accept him because he reminded him of a younger version of himself. He didn't want to accept him as his daughter's mate because he wanted someone more like he was now. And it was now because of his stubbornness that he lost a possible and great tribe member to the other side. His lack of acceptance costed him his son-in-law.

His emotions started welling behind his eyeballs, so he fought the urge to shed them in the form of tears. He knew what was going to happen when he returned home. His daughter and grand-chicks deserved, no, needed to know what happened to Blu and what had happened to him. They needed to know that he had driven him away from them.

* * *

"Mom, where's dad? I haven't seen him all day or after what happened yesterday," Bia inquired. Jewel looked at her second eldest, but then quickly turned away again. She was worried sick about her husband not returning by now. She thought he'd return right before night fall yesterday, but there was still no sign of him. She still held onto the belief that he had not abandoned them, but other thoughts of what could had happened to him kept popping up in her mind. What if he was attacked by the dangers out here? What if he was ambushed by some angry macaws that were furious at him for the incident yesterday? What if he had gotten lost and couldn't find his way back to them? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the voice of her dear aunt.

"Come now, dearies. You're father will be back real soon. I may not know him as well as your mother, but I know your father would come back even if he had to give away his wings and crawl his way back to you," Mimi said. Jewel sniffed and wiped away the tiny amount of moisture gathering under her eyes before turning back to them. She would stay strong for her chicks, she would not let them see her weak before them.

"Your aunt is right. I bet your father is flying home as we speak and will be arriving soon," she said. Her chicks perked up a bit at the prospect of having their entire family back under one hollow again. Suddenly, they all tensed up as they heard the flapping of wings outside and some bird panting for breath. Jewel immediately charged towards the hollow's entrance, hoping to see her mate there.

"Blu," she called out, hoping to see his face again. She skidded to a halt at the entrance hole and her smile disappeared as she saw her father catching his breath instead of Blu.

"Daddy," she whispered, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Are you okay? Have you've seen any sign of Blu," she asked. He stopped panting stared up at her and gave a saddened look at her.

"No, but I do have some news about him that you must hear about," he replied. His voice sounded saddened and instantly she began to feel dread building up inside of her.

* * *

"And it all came straight out of Felipe's beak," her father finished. She, her aunt and chicks had been quiet until he had finished, but now she was the first one to let out any words of protest to the story told by her father from the opposite side's chief.

"Just because he said them, doesn't mean they are true," she yelled, breaking the rest of the audience from their stunned stupor and their focus towards her.

"Jewel," her father replied calmly, "I think you're overreacting."

"And I think you're not reacting enough! My husband joined the other tribe and here you are not acting shocked at all by it. He saved the rainforest and you're not the least bit shocked by it," she responded back, her voice still higher than usual.

"Actually, that's not the entire reason why he joined," he answered. His eyes turned downcast and his shoulders slumped forward.

"What do you mean daddy," she asked him. His breath hitched like he was about to speak, but he remained quiet. "What do you mean," she said, this time more louder and desperately. He still was silent. Finally, aunt Mimi jerked forward and grasped him firmly by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Good heavens, Eduardo! Stop stalling and start squawking! What was the other reason Blu joined the other side," she demanded. Jewel came over and gently pried her aunt's wings off her father's shoulders. She then looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Daddy," she asked quietly. Her three chicks joined her side and gave him their best begging puppy-eye look.

"Pop-pop," they said in sync. Eduardo finally caved in. He sighed and stuck his wings out and pulled them in and out in front of the sad-eyes quartet.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you-," he sighed again, "-but you won't like what I have to tell you." The others grew quiet at his voice. "The other reason why Blu chose the other team instead of our tribe was..." he inhaled deeply, "because I drove him to defect to their side." A second of silence passed, but died as quickly as it came in.

"What," screamed all five beaks. Mimi was flabbergasted, the chicks looked like their minds had broken and Jewel looked shocked beyond belief. But her expression quickly melted away into anger.

"Daddy, you had better start explaining right now," Jewel said in a low voice.

"I drove him away because I wanted him to prove his worth to me, to you, to the tribe. I trained him yesterday to see how much he could endure out here. I was too hard on him. I wanted to make sure he didn't repeat the mistakes I did when I was younger. After we saw those two humans in the forest and he said he knew them, I had began to lose belief in him that he could ever amount to a well-taught tribe member, and after the Pit of Doom incident, I had lost all hope of him ever reaching to the tribe's standards," he paused, "and to my daughter's mate standards." Another moment of silence passed, but it died a quick death too.

"Well you could had at least been a bit more sensitive and encouraging to him," Jewel yelled. Her father finched back in surprise.

"Jewel, I-," he was cut off by his daughter's response.

"Quiet! Just.. just be quiet," she said. She was beginning to choke back on some sobs and some tears were already beginning to spill over her cheeks. Before he could reply to her, she darted towards the exit and flew away. Eduardo held out a wing to her fleeing form. He knew he was the one that had hurt his daughter's heart. He tensed up as he felt a wing smack him in the back of the head. Quickly turning around, his eyes met those of his glaring older sister.

"Well, now you've gone and done it. I hope you're satisfied with yourself little brother, 'cause you've just hurt your daughter's heart and may have broken your trust bond with her," she scolded before walking towards the exit and flying away as well. Eduardo watched as she left as well before turning towards his grand-chicks, the only ones left in the hollow with him. They stared at him like he was some heartless monster.

"You're awful, pop-pop," Carla finally said before the three of them retreated into another part of the hollow, leaving him all alone to contemplate his thoughts and feelings and the words said to him.

Worst of all, all the things they said to him, every word they said, was true. It was all true.

* * *

Jewel fought to hold back the tears gathering in her eyes as she flew. She could only think of what her father said and compared it to what Blu said yesterday after the game. All that he had said, every part of his rant had been confirmed by her father. And she had just told him off and disbelieved in him.

Forget her father, she was the horrible one in the family.

Pink, horn-shaped flowers adorned vines that hung like floral waterfalls off some tree branches. Jewel steered her direction towards them. She needed to find someone, someone she knew that she could still trust. She heard laughter coming from some lower branches beneath her and saw some macaws chatting away. She lowered her port wing and began circling down to the collection of birds below. Two males and one female were chatting with the very dark blue macaw she was searching for.

Roberto. She set down on a branch close by, just as the four birds began laughing on something funny. Soon the two males said their goodbyes and flew off, leaving just Roberto and the other macaw there. She walked over to them and Roberto waved when he saw her approaching them.

"Hey Ju-ju! C'mon. There's someone I want you to meet." He nodded to the female beside her and she stepped up by his side. She was about Jewel's age and had her coloring, but her feathers had a lighter tint to them. Her eyes were a lovely shade of brown, like the color of polished wood. She had some crest feathers tied with a vine on the back of her head like a ponytail. She waved slightly and gave a small smile.

"This is Lilly. She's new here and I've been going around introducing her to everyone," Roberto explained.

"Hi," Lilly meekly said. Already Jewel could tell that she was shy and nervous around other birds. Summoning up her hospitality, she managed to put on a convincing smile.

"Hello. Its nice to meet you. I hope you feel welcome into the tribe. It's always nice to receive new friendly faces around here," she replied. Lilly smile grew somewhat, but she flinched a bit when Roberto placed one of his wings on her shoulder.

"Anyways, is there anything you need Ju-ju," he asked. She smiled a little more at his polite question. He always had good manners, a not very common trait in the tribe's quest for survival.

"Actually yes. I was wondering if you could please watch my chicks today. I know its on short notice, but my mate has been gone for too long and I need to go find him," she pleaded. Roberto's eyebrows furrowed, as if he was trying to concentrate really hard on something or not.

"Did Eduardo tell you...?"

"Yes he did. So could you please watch my chicks while I go find their father," she asks again. He hesitated for a moment before sighing and then perking up again.

"Sure. I'll do it," he replied. Jewel have a genuine smile his way.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me," she responded. He shook his head.

"Believe me, I do. Oh, could Lilly also babysit. I know she's new here, but she already seems to have this way with the chicks here," he asked, bringing her closer with his wing. She smiled sheepishly and scratched her head.

"I had siblings back home that I would watch when my parents were away," she admitted.

"Sure. More the merrier. Thanks again you two. I'll be back as quickly as I can," Jewel replied before spreading out her wings and flying away towards the tribe's boundaries. The two other macaws watched as she left.

"My, my, my. She sure is in a hurry to find her husband," Lilly commented. Roberto nodded.

"Sure is. I'm just glad she's happy with him. Now c'mon. Leeloo. The kids are staying in my hollow, so I know where it is," he responded before the two took up into flight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Scarlet macaw tribe, Blu was having some issues of his own. He knew he promised Mara he would spend time with her daughter, but he was nervous. He couldn't shake the thoughts of his own chicks, still back in Roberto's hollow with their mother. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had just up and left them behind and that he was going to use Aqua as a substitute for them.

Still, Felipe said he could go back and visit them whenever he liked, but he just didn't feel prepared yet for going back to the tribe that might still have a grudge for taking away the nut grove from them. Speaking of which, he wondered if Felipe had already told Eduardo about the deal yet.

An earsplitting screech suddenly reached his ear slits. He nearly jumped in surprise out the hollow when he heard it, but calmed down when he remembered that Mara was with her chicks. All three had now hatched out and given names. There were two boys and one girl. The girl hatched out last and was given the name Lorena, after her maternal grandmother's name. The second oldest was a boy and he was given the name Dominic, after his father's middle name.

The oldest chick, the one that had hatched out when Blu had saved it and his family from the tree, was given the name Tyler, after his savior's first name. Blu had told them that using the first part of his full name, Tyler Blu Gunderson*, was unnecessary and that they had already done enough to thank him already, but they had insisted they name him after him.

The chicks were all healthy, much to the relief of their parents who had this point had just adopted their chicks until now. Mara kept them incubated in the nest. She and Felipe couldn't had been more prouder of their brood, and Blu and the tribe was happy for them. Perhaps he could be happy for their family and not think about his for a bit.

Giving a little sigh and then a deep breath in for courage, Blu spread out his wings and took off to go find Aqua. It didn't take too long till he found her, she usually stayed by her parent's hollow, near the bottom trunk in a grove nearby on a stump. He found her all by herself and kicking a rock around on the stump's top. The rock soon fell down and he heard her sigh as she went to go pick it up. He then saw a good chance to try and talk to her. He flew down softly so she wouldn't get startled when he spoke.

"Um, hey Aqua," he started, but soon regretted speaking when she suddenly turned around and screamed before losing her balance off the edge of the stump and falling headfirst to the ground below. He rushed over to help her up, but thankfully the stump was only about half a foot off the ground and she was still holding onto the stump with one foot. He sighed in relief at seeing her unharmed and extended a foot to help her up. She looked at it for a moment before slowly extending her free foot to grasp it.

"Please. Don't ever do that again. I get spooked easily," she admitted softly as he helped her back upright.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would you react to that," he replied softly. She nodded and then looked down at her feet. A moment of silence passed between them and you could faintly hear crickets chirping in the distance. Blu decided to try speaking again. He cleared his voice to begin.

"Ahem, well, um, y-your mother asked me to watch over you today and so well I, um, thought maybe we could do something you would like to do," he said. Still silence from the chick.

"So, um, w-what do you like to do for fun? I mean, uh, what would you like to do right now," he asked. Aqua then began mumbling something, but it was too quiet for him to understand.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, but what did you say," he asked, leaning in closer to try to hear her better.

"I...," she trailed off into inaudible mumbling.

"I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that a bit louder, please," he asked again. She didn't reply and actually whimpered a little bit. Realizing she was really shy and they weren't on that level of interaction yet, he decided to try a different approach. He cleared his throat again and began talking.

"Well... I.. don't know about you, but I'm a bit hungry." He smiled down at the still head-hung chick. "How about you and I go and grab a small bite to eat. I could teach you some recipes I learned back home. Doesn't that sound a bit fun?" She was silent for a second, but slowly lifted up her head and nodded.

"Okay," she whispered. His smile grew a bit wider.

"Well alright then. C'mon, I know a fun and easy recipe that we can make, but I'm gonna need a few fruits and your help to make it." She perked up a bit more and even the faint traces of a smile tugged at the corners of her beak. Soon, both Spix macaws flew out of the grove and back towards the hollow for a little project in the kitchen.

* * *

Felipe flew home with his two guards, soon separating from them as he headed in the direction of his hollow while the guards went to rest and possibly have something to eat. His chest felt heavy as he soon spotted a large hollow up ahead. Meeting with Eduardo and giving him the news could have gone way better, but at least, he thought, it could had ended worst. At least nobody was hurt during the brief interaction with each other.

It was a blessing, he supposed. Scarlet and Spix macaws usually broke out into arguments or fights in minutes, or seconds, of being in each other's' presence. It was like two magnets, each with the same charge. Opposites attract, but same repelled. He supposed he could come up with a better analogy, considering they were both different species of the same macaw family, but right now his own hunger and fatigue was affecting him. He just needed to rest and relax a bit and maybe get some fruit or nuts to eat and he'd feel much better.

He landed on the perch outside his home and stepped in. His hollow wasn't as grand as say compared to Roberto's, but it was still home and it did have its perks. The tree had a big hollow with two holes, one was the entrance while the other lead to a hollowed-out, dead tree that that been placed and connected to it. From there connected to another tree with a hollow. It was where he stashed a small but of food for he and his mate. Holes had been punctured into the log and the second tree, allowing enough light to see in as you walked through and in-and-out between them.

He saw his mate the second he stepped in, still on the nest with their three chicks, happily snoozing while reveling in the warmth of her body heat. She lifted her head up and smiled as he came in and walked quietly towards her. Their beaks touched when he got closed enough.

"Hola miel. ¿Cómo te fue?**," she fondly asked, yet quietly, trying not to wake up their chicks. He sighed and held one of his wings up to his brow.

"Well, it went. Just could had gone a bit better," he admitted. She frowned, but it quickly disappeared as she reached out one her wings and gently cupped his face.

"Hey, it's okay. As long as you got the message across, then that's all that matters," she reassured. He shut his eyes and leaned into her soft touch as he listened to her words. She was right, he completed his task. What else was there? His emerald orbs opened again once his wife's wing retreated back ton her side again.

"By the way. Have you've seen either Blu or Aqua lately. I'm famished and I was thinking of asking either or both of them if they would like to join me for lunch in the grove," he explained. His mate suddenly gave a wide smile and she turned her head down to her chest to partially hide it. He grinned and dipped his head down to try and see her eyes.

"What? Why are you grinning," he asked playfully. She looked up and nodded her head at the log connecting the hollow and the food supply.

"Go and see for yourself," she said before scooting herself a bit more comfortably on the nest while trying not to disturb her chicks' sleep. He straightened up and peered into the entrance of the hollow. It wasn't that long, but you couldn't see what was at the other end till you were about halfway across it. He turned back to his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the head as she settled down for a nap while he went to see what was going on on the other side of the log.

One thing he first heard when he began walking through the log tunnel was giggling. And by the sound of it, it was both Aqua and Blu laughing together. Curious to see what they were up to in the food supply stash/kitchen, he walked a bit faster.

When he got to the other end and stepped into the hollow he watched in amazement of what was happening.

Blu and Aqua were talking with one another casually, yet the mere sight of it nearly caused him to faint. They were both standing over some sliced fruits, a leaf filled with fruit pulp and juice and a... a strange, red, cylindrical object with an opening at the top. Looked kinda like a cup of some sort. He had no idea what they were doing, but he decided not to interrupt until they were done or took a break or something.

* * *

"So now we add the mango juice to the mixture...," Blu coached as he assisted Aqua in pouring some juice from the mashed fruit pulp in the leaf into the cup, "That's it. Get it right in there. Perfect. Now we swirl the juice in the cup to mix, though right now I'd wish I brought a spoon or something," he mumbled as he swirled the contents of the cup as carefully as he could, "And walla! Done. Just let me add a straw from my fanny pack. We'll put it in and enjoy our hard work. Here Aqua. You may have the first sip of the juice we made," he offered.

Aqua smiled at him before turning to the juice in the cup with the straw. She frowned and then turned back to Blu for help. He stared confusedly at her for a moment, but then realized that she had never drunk anything out of a straw before. He gave her a little, understanding smile before using one of his talons to push the straw in the cup towards her beak.

"Just put the tip of the straw in your mouth and suck on it. The juice comes up and so you can drink it through the straw," he explained. She nodded and tried it out. She did as she was instructed, biting on to the edge of the straw and sucking. All of a sudden, she stopped drinking and opened her beak up, revealing the tip of her tongue had gotten stuck in the tube of the straw. Blu chuckled.

"It's okay. It's happened to me before. Kinda fun to keep it there for awhile," he said as he playfully whacked the straw, still poking out from her mouth.

"Well, looks like you both are having fun," suddenly came a voice from behind. Both turned to see Felipe, standing patiently at the hollow's entrance. Aqua smiled and ran toward him.

"Daddy" she cried out, her tongue still stuck in the straw as she hugged him, "Blu and I made fruit juice today," she said, though the straw in her mouth made it sound like, 'Boo and ah maid froot jooce toodayy.' He chuckled and tapped the strange contraption sticking out of his adopted daughter's beak.

"Oh, you can just pull that off. It doesn't hurt," Blu clarified. Felipe nodded and with one small pull, the straw came off of Aqua's tongue. He gave her back the straw to play with it. Instantly, Aqua placed the front end of the straw into her mouth again, sucking on it until it caught back on her tongue. She stuck it out happily and watched the straw move when he tongue did. She giggled and the two adults laughed.

"Very funny, Aqua," Felipe said as he patted his daughter fondly on the head. "So, you've made fruit juice, huh. May I have a sip," he asked. Both nodded. Aqua took her father's wing and dragged him over to the plastic cup with the juice inside. "It tastes really good, daddy, she said, still through the straw. He peered in over the rim and looked at the golden-orange liquid inside with a few bubbles at the surface. He pondered what types of fruits they used as he dipped his beak in over the rim and took a sip. He savored the taste before setting the cup down and smacking his beak.

"You're right. It is really good. I noticed you added some mango in it," he commented. They both grinned and nodded.

"Mmm hmm. And passion fruit and camu camu and papaya and...," Aqua started listing off some other fruits until Felipe quieted her down.

"That's fascinating sweetheart. I think you and Blu did a wonderful job. How about you share some juice with your mother, but please be quiet. Your siblings are sleeping," he suggested. Aqua lit up and grasped the cup with both wings.

"Okay daddy. Mom sure is going to love this," she exclaimed before walking wit the juice into the tunnel. Blu and Felipe chuckled as she left.

"She's quite enthusiastic, isn't she," Blu commented. Felipe nodded.

"Yep, she sure is." He then suddenly placed a wing on Blu's shoulder. "Thank you Blu," he said. Blu turned his head to him and gave a friendly smile.

"No problem," he replied. Felipe shook his head.

"No, thank you for Aqua. I don't think you know this, but she's pretty lonely most days. She's not very social with the other chicks her age. She usually spends most days playing by herself, but thanks to you, just spending time with her today, this is the happiest I've seen her been in weeks. So thank you," he explained. Blu looked startled at this revelation, but gave a small smile at the end.

"You're welcome," he whispered quietly. Felipe returned the smile and shook him gently with his one wing.

"Right. You're my bird, Blu. My wingman. You the bird, bro. Now c'mon. It be a shame if the girls drank up all that juice," Felipe said as he started making his way back to the first hollow. Blu joined him after a moment's hesitation. For a second there, it was almost like Eduardo had said those things to him, rather than Felipe. He felt a bit sad at what had happened between them, between him and Eduardo, but then shrugged it off and followed after Felipe.

He helped make that juice and he was going to get at least a sip of it.

* * *

A Scarlet macaw beat his wings like mad as he zoomed over the trees and past the other macaws. He had come from the border where something had just popped up and needed to be reported to his chief. He hadn't expected anything to happen on a day like this, he was rather hoping nothing would, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a Spix macaw had flown over to him and the other guard there and demanded to see their new tribe member.

What was his name again? Teal? No. Sky? No. Blue? Blu? He sighed. Well, whatever his name was, he's better come along with the chief to see this.

He took a sharp right and he dunked under some branches till he could see his chief's hollow coming up ahead, and some red and blue feathers inside the hollow. Applying less on propelling himself forward, he reversed the thrust of his wings to moving backwards in order to slow his stop down. He stopped just i time and alighted down on the branch acting as a perch outside the hollow.

"Felipe, Felipe," he called out as he knocked on the wood and poked his head in. Felipe turned and his expression turned serious.

"Carlos. What's wrong," he asked.

"At the border sir. A Spix macaw has arrived, asking for Blu, sir," he panted out, still a bit winded from his flight.

"Anything else to report," he asked.

"No, but she seemed very desperate to see Blu, sir," he answered. Blu froze like a statue when he heard him mention _she_ was desperate to see him. Could it really be...?

"Alright. I'll go a see to this. Blu, would you like to come along or stay back with the girls," Felipe asked. Blu snapped out of his thoughts and took a look at the two other macaws. Mara smiled and gently placed her wing on Aqua's back and stroked it. Aqua shuddered and closed her eyes at the gentle movement.

"Go ahead Blu. Don't mind us. We'll be fine," she reassured.

"Well okay then. I'll come along too, if it's okay with you," Blu said. Felipe gave a friendly smack to Blu's wings.

"Perfect. You'll get some experience dealing with defending tribe territory first hand. Now let's go. Lead the way, Carlos," Felipe declared. Said macaw gave a crisp salute.

"Right away sir," he responded before flying away. Right before they left though, Blu stuck his head in the hollow one last time.

"Oh, and Aqua, leave some juice till I get back." The chick grinned and hugged the cup tighter.

"I will make no such promises," she answered. She giggled and Blu chuckled before flying off after the others.

* * *

"Let me through! Let me through! I have to see him," a female Spix macaw cried out as she tried to move past the barricade of three Scarlet macaws on the edge of their territory. One stepped forward, forcing her to move back a bit.

"You're not going anywhere, missy. This is prime Scarlet territory and you're a Spix, so you ain't going in," he said. She didn't take lightly to that. Hr head lowered down as she stared angrily up at him while her wings spread out in a menacing way and her talons spread more wider apart. This was the classic threatening posture that macaws, parrots and birds of prey use when they're scared or trying to intimidate an opponent. The female let out a hissing noise at the male, who backed off a little while along with his two other companions.

Suddenly, Felipe flew down from the tree tops and in-between the intimidating female and his own tribe members. He spread out his own wings to separate each side from attacking or getting attacked.

"Alright, alright. Break it up. You," he pointed to one of his guards, "What's this about?" The designated guard gulped and slowly stepped towards his leader, trying to avoid making eye contact with the female's eyes.

"Well s-sir," he stammered, till Felipe slapped his back to straighten his posture and speech out, "Ahh, thank you sir. Um, so it appears this female wants into our homeland. Says she wants to meet one of our members."

"I need to see Blu! I need to see my my husband! Where is he," she yelled. Both Felipe and the guard were surprised at her sudden outburst, but then the rustling of leaves overhead and the sound of a bird's feet grasping onto a branch. Everyone looked up and saw Blu perched above him. His eyes were widened as they focused on the female.

"Jewel," he asked. She smiled at seeing him.

"Blu," she whispered.

* * *

 ***Mentioned in the first Rio film when Linda tries to give Blu his vitamin supplements.**

 **** For those not in the know, Mara said, "Hi honey. How'd it go?"**

 **Sorry this was posted sooner, but my trip back from Costa Rica was stressful, then there was Thanksgiving and the thing was, when we were driving home, the roads were icy and we skidded and the front end got smashed. We're all fine, so don't worry, but for those who are Christians out there, I'd appreciate it if you prayed that our car can be fixed.**

 **So Jewel appears in the story now. Let's see what happens in the next chapter. Please review and tell me how I did. Thanks for those who gave the chicks' names and genders, OC's, and suggestions. If any of you guys have any suggestions or requests for an OC to be in the story, please tell me and I'll do my best to add them in. Till next time, have a wonderful day. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. Shocking Revelations

**Chapter 5:** ** _Shocking Revelations_**

 **Merry Christmas everyone, or Happy Hannukah or happy Kwanzaa for those who don't celebrate Christmas. Anyways, Here's my holiday present to all of you, a new chapter! So Jewel appears in the last chapter. Let's see how it goes when she and Blu talk.**

 **I would like to thank Alexriolover95 for asking to include their OC's in the story. If any of you guys want your OC's or suggestions in the story, don't be afraid to PM or leave it in your review and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Jewel," he asked. She smiled at seeing him.

"Blu," she whispered. He just stared at her, stunned beyond disbelief at seeing his wife before him. Right there, in Scarlet macaw territory. A few feet from him. Then Felipe decided to break the silence between them.

"Blu, you know this girl," he asked, sticking his wing out towards her. Blu stapped out and shuddered before replying.

"Uh, yes. Yes! Actually, she's my wife and mate. Everyone, meet Jewel. My significant other," he said. Felipe's eyes widened and he look rapidly back and forth between the two. He couldn't believe his ear slits. This macaw, the kind, gentle and sweet macaw Blu had told him about, was this one who had went against some of his top guards. He quickly pressed down his shock and tried to give his best smile at her, though it was forced since he knew that she just happened to be Eduardo's long-lost daughter who had returned recently.

"Well it's every nice to meet you miss Jewel. You're mate has told me a lot about you. He's become a real key player in my tribe you know. You know he helped save the rainforest from being destroyed by the loggers, you know that," he said, trying to be civil in his speaking. For a second, he thought he saw her flinch, but then smile.

"So I've heard, so I've heard," she said, Her head turned up to Blu. Blu then softly glided down and landed before her.

"Jewel. I'm so glad to see you, really I am, but what are you doing here", he asked. He saw her expression grow a bit sad and her eyes grew downcast. Her talons shuffled and drew light circles on the branch she was on.

"Well, I-I, um. Blu," she looked back up at him and stared deeply into his golden eyes. "I came to find you because... I'm sorry," she blurted out. Blu flinched back at the volume of his wife's voice, but then stared dumbly at her in disbelief.

"What," he asked incredulously. Jewel suddenly leaned forward and grasped his shoulders tightly.

"I am so sorry. I should have listened to you, but instead I just called you out on things I thought you were just whimping out too. I am so so sorry Blu. I should had been a more kind, listening and understanding wife, but I failed you," she spoke, growing quiet at the end. All eyes were widened at her confession. Blu's eyes looked ready to fall right out of his head. But slowly they watched him wrap his wings around her back gently and use the tip of one of his wings to lift her eyes back up to his.

"Hey, it's okay. If anything it's my fault. You were right, I should have thought more about you and the kids rather then going off on my own and being selfish." He then turned his head and swung his wings towards Felipe and the others. "But then again, if I had never gone out to vent, I would had never met these guys or probably wouldn't had stopped the loggers before it was too late. So something good did come out of it. Besides...," he motioned to the forest around them, "this place is really beginning to grow on me."

Jewel sniffed and brushed her eye for some unseen tear on her eyelashes. "Well, I guess we were both right and wrong now, huh," she said. He smiled a bit and nodded. "So does this mean you'll come back home with me to our kids and family," she asked. Blu stiffened up a bit and his eyes widened. Go back to the tribe? Where they may or may not still hate him? Back to his unaccepting father-in-law and his 'bird', Roberto?

"Uhhh," he stammered, trying hard to try and explain to his mate. Thankfully, Felipe then stepped up and saved him the trouble of the response.

"Sorry ma'am, but Blu here ain't going anywhere," he said, sticking plain and simple. Jewel looked at him shocked before narrowing her eyes a bit.

"What," she said, her voice became a bit low. Now if Felipe had been any other bird other than the chief, he probably would have shrank back a bit at her gaze. 'Heck hath know not the fury of a woman scorned' or something like that. But he was the chief, so he swallowed his fear and remained stoic and calm.

"Blu here is an official member of my tribe. I can't have him fraternizing with the other side. And I'm afraid that means you too ma'am, mate or not," he said, trying to keep a straight face. However, he soon realized that it was extremely difficult with an angry female, other than his wife for once. He thought to himself, _"I should had never spoken up out of the nest today."_

"What! But... y-you can't do this. Blu is my mate, my husband and I love him. You can't keep us from seeing each other and being apart," she yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's the same both ways. If you had a Scarlet macaw member in your tribe, and hope you do not, you couldn't allow him or her to keep visiting their family or mate in the tribe. We wouldn't want any accidental or purposeful information leaking out because of them. So those are why the rules are there, to keep the tribes safe," he explained. Her beak hung agape for a few seconds before she closed it and gritted it a bit in anger.

"But it's still unfair." She turned back to Blu. "Blu, you have to do something. The kids have been asking you for the last few days, wondering where you are and when you'll get home. I can straighten it out with my father. I'll ask him to accept you better as his son-in-law and my husband. We can try again, and no one will blame you for the nut incident. Please," she begged. Her wings extended and held onto his. "His head had been bowed a bit for a few moments, but then he slowly lifted his head up and looked with her.

"Jewel," he whispered quietly, "You know I absolutely love you and our kids. I love that we found your tribe and that there's more of our kind here. I love that we were able to find your family here. I just...don't like how I can't adapt there. I was raised by a human, you know that, so I just don't think any of those birds back there can accept me for who I am." He swung his wing towards Felipe and the others again. "They do. They accept me for who I am and for what I'm not. I feel more at home here then at home there. So... I guess I'm just... just torn of what I should do now."

No one spoke. The tension in the air was so thick that they could claw it with their talons. Jewel just looked at Blu, her eyes showed shock, fear and confusion. She turned rapidly between Felipe and Blu. Finally, she stared at Blu and shut her eyes tightly. A sob escaped her throat and a tear leaked out from one of her eyes. Blu looked at her in shock and hesitantly reached out to comfort her with one of her wings, but she suddenly ran away from his, spreading her wings at the end of the branch and taking off in the direction of her tribe.

He could only stare and keep holding out his wing for her as he watched her leave him. After a few seconds, he finally dipped his head down and his wings drooped in sadness. Felipe now turned towards him again and walked closer to him, slowly placing a wing on Blu's shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry that didn't turn out so well Blu, but I didn't make the rules, I just enforce them. But even then," he paused, "I wish this couldn't have happened like this."

Blu sniffed and rubbed the base of his eyelid with his talons. "It's fine, Felipe," he said quietly, though his voice didn't sound anything but fine. They all knew what he wa truly thinking. Suddenly, Blu straightened up and looked at Felipe "C-can we go back to the hollow," he asked. Felipe nodded in response. His guards soon returned back to their posts while Blu and Felipe started home.

But now Blu didn't know if it was really home or not. Without his family, without his Jewel, it... it just didn't feel right to him.

* * *

The two skimmed the treetops, passing by several groups of Scarlet macaws. Some trained, other chatted in the shade, some even were training, either wrestling with one another or competing in a game of fútbol. They were all oblivious to what their chieftain and fellow tribe members were feeling, all too absorbed in their daily activities to even notice them passing up ahead. Felipe's hollow came up close. The two birds settled down on the branches some feet away from the hollow. Both just perched there, neither one of them anxious to go in just yet. Felipe leaned in and tried to make Blu look at him.

"Blu," he said, "I-I... I'm really sorry for what happened back there. If there's anything, really anything that I can do for you, please say now. I could even speak with some of my close associates that have some good influence the tribe to try to invoke the law on you saying you can't fraternize with others on the other side so you can be with your...," he stopped when Blu held a wing in front of his face.

"No Felipe. I appreciate the offer, but... I just need some time alone right now," he said.

"Are you sure," Felipe asked. "I mean I really could try to talk with them and make you immune to it so you can be them." Blu shook his head.

"No, I just need some time and space to think." He looked up and gave a small smile to him. "I'll be fine. Plus I already appreciate you giving back them part of the nut grove and telling them about it." Felipe smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his wing.

"Aww, it was really nothing. Guess it could've gone better, but hey. At least there will be less tension with the tribes over food now." Blu nodded.

"Yeah." They remained quiet on the branch till they suddenly heard loud and joyful laughter from inside the hollow. It sounded like there were more birds than just Mara and Aqua.

"Sounds like we've got visitors coming to see the new ones." He turned to Blu and gave a genuine smile. "Why don't you help greet them and entertain Aqua a bit while I introduce them to the kids."

His facial expression looked unsure, but he sighed and nodded. "Sure, fine. Why not?" Felipe heartily slapped him on the back, a little bit too hard though since Blu nearly lost his balance off the branch.

"Atta boy. Plus you'll get great practice experience interacting with the tribe this way. Let's check it out!"

* * *

In the hollow, they had expected to see one maybe two adults or one of Felipe or Mara's familial relatives coming by to check out the new addition. They did not expect though to see three of them, one adult, one tennager and one tweenager, and not most certainly either awing at his little chicks or playing with Aqua. Mara had all three chicks held in her wings while a female cooed at them while the teen and tween, a boy and girl respectively, were talking with Aqua and giggling at some unknown thing while playing some sort of game with their talons.

Aqua's hazel eyes widened and lit up when she noticed her father and Blu enter the hollow. She instantly charged towards them, rushing towards her father first to hug him.

"Daddy, daddy," she called out gleefully, before turning to Blu and leaping into his wings. Blu laughed as he caught her and held her up.

"Hey Aqua. Have you've been good for your mother while me and your daddy were out checking on the borders," Blu asked seriously. Aqua giggled and nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

"Yep. And Alex and his siblings came over too to see my new siblings. C'mon, they want to meet you too," she said. Blu set her squirming form down and allowed her to drag him over to the scarlet macaws nearby. The three looked up at him and smiled. When he came over, he extended his wing and eagerly shook it with the others. The male and second oldest of the group stepped up and talked first.

"How do you do, sir? It's a pleasure to meet you. We've been hearing a lot about you and it's great to finally meet you. I'm Alex, and these are my two siblings. The older one is my big sister, Liz," he introduced, pointing to the older one with a shorter body than him, but an appearance very similar to him. She lifted a wing up and smiled while she waved.

"Hello" she greeted. Blu noticed that she had longer and slightly more cleaner feathers then Alex. He then turned to the younger girl which Alex was pointing at. She was standing behind Alex with only the top of her head and her eyes visible.

"And this is our little sister, Lisa. Say hi, Lisa," Alex coaxed. The younger macaw shrank down a little more before Blu, but gradually peeked out a little more and stepped out until Blu could get a good look at her. She had the same appearance as both her siblings too, but her feathers were longer and cleaner like her sister's. She gave a tiny smile and lifted a foot up at his.

"Hi." He smiled warmly at her and slowly extended his foot and suddenly gave her a quick hi-five. This excited her and she giggled. "You're cool," she squeaked happily. He grinned.

"Well, thank you very much. You look like a very cool bird yourself too," he replied. She giggled and sashayed her body back and forth.

"Thanks," she replied. Suddenly, Blu felt something tap his shoulder and turned to see the hazel eyes of Aqua hopping up and down excitedly.

"And guess what Blu," she said joyfully asked. He grinned at her enthusiastic behavior.

"What," he said, playing along.

"Axel, Liz and Lisa said they'd be playing with me more often since Liz is going to be mom's go-to babysitter and she says Alex and Lisa can come along any time to play with me," Aqua replied. She suddenly bat her wings quickly and executed a perfect backflip, landing right in the spot she was. Blu's smile widen and he playfully patted her head.

"Well I'm very happy for you, and for your mom." He then turned to Mara. "How are the chicks behaving," he asked. Mara gradually spread her wings apart, which were wrapped around something by her chest. Blu looked in and saw three, content chicks nestled up to their mother, blissfully asleep without a care in dreamland. Blu smiled as they breathed in slow and calm patterns.

"They're sleeping now, but it's normal for newborn chicks to sleep this much," she explained. He nodded in agreement.

"I know" he replied. Her mint eyes suddenly stared back at him.

"Oh, how," she asked. He instantly felt himself froze up. He had explained to her that he did have a wife and mate back, home, but his three chicks were still in the fog to her. He could tell her about them, about Carla, Bia and Tiago, but how would she react to him leaving them all back behind without him to care for them and leaving all the hard work back to their mother? What would he do if she started to believe that he would be the same for her, Aqua, Felipe and his tribe?

"Oh, well, um, I've... know a few birds in Rio who have families and so... I've learned from them," he quickly said. It wasn't a total lie, Rafael was the one who coached him and Jewel on being parents. No better way to know from a toucan with twenty-one chicks. Anyways, Mara seemed to buy it.

"Ooh, tell us all about Rio, Blu. We want to hear about it," Aqua suddenly piped up. Lisa and Alex joined her side and began hopping up and down, chanting 'please, please, please, please'.

"Alright alright. Settle down you guys, settle down," Felipe said as he intervened. "He can tell you all tomorrow, 'cause it's Aqua's bedtime now and it's your guys' time to go home." A symphony of dejected 'awws' filled the hollow. Still, Felipe was the chief, and what he said went.

"Well, at least we'll get to hear about it tomorrow. Nice meeting you Blu. Bye Aqua, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Alex said as he began to head towards the exit.

"Yeah! Bye," Lisa said as she followed after him.

"See you later," Liz said as well. The three then spread their wings and flew out the hollow and into the light of the setting, rainforest sun. Blu watched as they left. Three siblings, two girls and one boy. Just like his children.

"Daddy, daddy. Can I please stay up a few more minutes, please," Aqua begged to Felipe from behind. Felipe shook his head and petted his daughter's head.

"Not tonight, sweetheart. You need to get a goodnight's rest if you want to hear Blu's stories in Rio clearly tomorrow," he replied. Blu turned and nodded along in agreement with him. Aqua sighed a dejected sigh but nodded in defeat.

"Okay daddy. I'll get into bed now." She then perked up and lifted her wings up and started to hug him. "I love you daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight princesa," he replied. he then ran over to her mother and wrapped her wings around her neck careful not to disturb her sleeping sleepings.

"Goodnight momma. I love you."

"Goodnight dear. You get your rest," Mara replied. Aqua smiled and nodded rapidly before heading over to a knot hole in the hollow that eventually lead to another tree with her nest inside. Before she exited though, she suddenly whipped around and ran towards Blu. Her wings outstretched around his chest and she pressed her head against his neck.

"Goodnight Blu. See you tomorrow." Before he could respond, she quickly unlatched from him and had already hopped through the knot hole and went into her own tree hollow, leaving him behind, standing stunned.

"Ooh, looks like she really likes you," Felipe teased. He chuckled when Blu suddenly turned and glared at him.

"Yes indeed. Looks like she really likes you. That's a compliment Blu. You've just made a friend," Mara explain. Blu's glare dissipated as her words sunk in. Then a grin, an almost totally ridiculous grin, made its way across his face.

"I guess I am," he said. His grin then was smack out of existence when Felipe's wing came rather hard down on his back. Blu instantly began choking while trying to recompose himself from the shock.

"Well, good job Blu. I knew letting you see my daughter was a real good idea," he said while Blu kept coughing. His face then suddenly shifted into a pondering expression as his mind replayed his words. "You know, now that I think about it, that just sounded way wrong."

"Your... cough... telling... cough cough... me," Blu said. He finally let out a big one at the end and began panting to regain the lost air in his lungs. Felipe grinned and patted his back again, this time way lighter then the first.

"Definitely. Well, see ya tomorrow. Got another busy day ahead of us. Tomorrow, it's more training and lessons about being in the tribe. Hope you're ready for him." Blu straightened up and put on his best determined face.

"Who me? No problem. I've totally got this. Whatever you've got I'll probably ace it," he said, trying to act confident. inside however, he was kinda hoping he would believe it himself. His thoughts wondered if Roberto had acted the same way towards Eduardo as he was to Felipe. Felipe chucked and patted Blu's shoulder lightly.

"That's what I like to hear. We'll start bright and early tomorrow, so you get some rest. You get some rest Blu," he said before heading outside for one last round of patrol with his guards.

"Goodnight Blu," Mara said. He nodded at her as he started exiting the hollow.

"Goodnight Mara," he replied as he took of towards his hollow nearby, just a few branches from Aqua's. His eyes traveled to hers as he landed on a branch outside his. "Goodnight Aqua," he said quietly as he entered his hollow. It was nothing as fancy as Roberto's, but it had a nest, had a back hole for escaping if something tried to crawl or slither in and try and eat him while he slept. A thin, spring green vine with little red and orange honeysuckles with bright yellow stamens grew just on the side of the entrance, making it look more inviting. Also a bromeliad plant was adjusted so it's brightly colored leaves would act as a patio umbrella to block the sun or rain when needed.

Although, fancy or plain, it was still a hollow and it still would be a good place to rest for the night. His feathers pricked up a bit at the sound of thunder up ahead. A storm was brewing up ahead. A breeze blew into the hollow and he shivered a bit at its icy kiss. He quickly took off his fanny pack and placed it to the side while he climbed into the nest. He noted that some bird had placed in some moss and bits of down in between the twigs, straw and dried leaves, making it more comfortable. He shifted his body till he found a position that he was comfortable in and just as a wave of tiredness swept over him. He let out a yawn and lowered his head to a good amount of moss that made for a very soft pillow. His eyes closed and in a minute he was asleep, just as the rain outside started pouring down.

* * *

His brown orbs instantly popped open sometime later that night. His head shot straight off his mossy pillow and turned around rapidly, searching across the hollow for signs of the thing that had startled him awake. Years of being a parent had given him a habit, one that had been perfected as of this very moment. When his chicks were, well, 'younger' and totally helpless without their parents, he and Jewel would spend hours, if not entire nights on end taking care of their screeching, crying chicks at night. Thankfully, his children had grown out of their crying stage, but unfortunately, his waking-up-at-the-slightest-noise-that-could-concern-him-habit did not.

His drowsy mind was full of worries about what had shocked him awake, until the bit of reason finally made it's way through his sleepy head to the still conscious part of his brain. Serenity, along with some relief, spread throughout him once more. He sighed and felt tired once more. His head began to descend back down to the crater in his mossy pillow.

A crack of lightning and the boom of thunder outside jolted him back into the world of the awake. And faintly, faintly he could hear something also in the flash of light and the vibrations of sound int he storm. Faintly, someone close nearby was crying. Instantly, his caring, fatherly instincts kicked in. Ignoring the sudden chill he received when peeling out of the warmth of his bed, he got onto his feet and came closer to the exit to try and get a better hearing place on the sound. It was still raining outside and the drops of water being sent at high speeds towards earth and everything on earth made the faint sound nearly impossible to detect, but even so, it was still audible to him.

It seemed to be echoing from close nearby, out into the cold, wet rain and to another hollow nearby. Even in his sleep-deprived and still tired state, the answer to where the crying was coming from came swiftly into mind. Aqua's hollow. Instinct overridden sense as he heard a wail past another loud boom of thunder. Without even thinking, his body charged forward and before he even realized it, his wings spread and coldness seeped through his body as the rain heavily poured down him. For a brief moment the heavy raindrops pushed him downwards in flight, until he beat his wings harder to make up for the sudden extra weight. His eyes had widened in shock from the iciness that had spread throughout his body, starting at the spine, but had immediately closed as raindrops hit his eyeball and now clung to his eyelashes as he shut his eyes tightly.

He let out a startled 'oof' as soon as he felt his head smack into a hard trunk. His wings desperately beat against the bark as he tried to search for the hollow rim without the use of his eyes. His feathers soon felt over a break in the wood and curled around the edge of it. His wing muscles worked to pull his towards and into the hole, which thankfully was big enough for him. He nearly melted, despite the damp coldness, as the hard hitting of the raindrops receded.

He felt heavier with all the cloying water soaking and sticking to his feathers. His body began shivering, but soon moved to a more powerful form of it, otherwise known as shaking. He felt the liquid leave his feathers and fly elsewhere. To finish his drying process he lifted his feet one at a time and shook the fluid in-between his scaly skin and talons.

His body nearly shot into the air while he was drying himself off when he heard another crescendo of deafening thunder outside nearly vibrate the hollow he was in, followed by a scream close by, but this time, followed by a series of whimpering. His pupils dilated in the darkness of the night and the hollow to make out the space of the hollow. He moved slowly forward, sliding one foot out at a time so if he felt something anywhere he would know to stop. His eyes darted through the darkness, but he was still unable to see anything.

For a near impossibly quick second, the hollow was illuminated with the blindness of a lightning bolt's glow, but his brain could produce so much of what he saw in the less of the second he was able to see. A scream then bursted into his hearing range, and his body instantly jolted up, then was rammed backwards as an object charged at him from the front. A gasp and a startled scream escaped is throat, along with the apparent screaming object now squirming with fright on his chest. His mind raced, trying to make sense of the situation, but with everything happening at the moment, it was so distracted to do anything. But right out of the blurred mist of confusion, his ears detected a frightened and shrieking voice other than his own.

"Mama! Papa! Blu! Blu! Help! Save me! Ahhhhhh!"

Swiftly and by unconscious command, his wings suddenly swooped forward towards his chest and hugged tightly around him and the newly discovered, crying chick on him. Another shriek shattered the air over the storm raging outside. He felt squirming from the chick's sudden surprise, before a descent amount of weight was placed on the upper part of his chest from her sudden exhaustion from the fear, emotional and mental confusion. The temperature on his feathers suddenly was risen higher as hot tears leaked out of Aqua's eyes and his skin and down feathers absorbed them in like a sponge. Her shivering felt like the vibrations of a smartphone just receiving a text message on his chest, or at least in his opinion.

He suddenly sensed a decrease in sobs after a few minutes of remaining like this. His spine bended forward as his body did when he finally did curve forward to move back up again to his feet from his laying position. His grip tightened a bit more as gravity threatened to pull her down and out of his wings rather than towards him now. A slightly raspy voice came out from his throat as his tired vocal cords were placed into motion again.

"Aqua." It was just one word, but his response was immediate. His wings nearly gave way around her body as they were forced apart a bit as her wings spread out from their tightly packed position around her body and now around his front. Even in the dark, he could feel her gaze looking up at him through an obvious veil of tears.

"Bu-Bu-Blu," a scared and saddened voice came out and made his heart nearly beat painfully out for her. Triggered by a memory of when his kids were crying or afraid, one of his wings started rubbing gentle circles in a soothing, calming manner on her back. Another series of shivers followed along with a gasp, but the sobs soon receded till they had disappeared and only sniffling remained.

"Aqua. Is... is everything alright?" His words came out unsure, and he almost regretted the way he said them. His only response was more pressure as her head buried deeper into his front feathers. He sighed and used his wing tip to calmly brush the crest feathers on her head. Memories of doing this to his own chicks when they were stressed or afraid seemed to reflect now on Aqua's situation.

"Did you have a nightmare," he asked in a quiet concerned tone. Hesitantly, he felt a nod from her head against his feathers.

"Would you like to talk about it?" A shake of the head. He felt the barbs on the sides of his feather become oddly strewn about from the head movement and tear moisture, but he could worry about preening himself later. Calming a frightened and sniffling chick was his first priority.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. Just... l-let it all out, okay. Just take in and out some deep breaths, like this." He inhaled through his mouth, allowing his lungs to expand in his chest through the air intake, before letting it out slowly through his nostrils. He repeated again, taking in deep, slow breath. A moment later he heard the lighter breathing patterns from the smaller and younger macaw. He kept a firm hold around her still for security and continued to take breaths with her to coach her on.

Minutes passed until the deep breaths slowed into lighters, lower ones. He then began to feel her body slowly slipping down. His wings dipped down a few inches to support her, before finally slipping under her and pulling up and bringing her to his chest if a holding position.

"Aqua," he quietly asked. No answer. He felt her head limply fall to the side and nuzzle into his chest. Her crying and sobbing in his embrace had left her mentally and emotionally exhausted. She had fallen asleep in his wings. A small smile made its way onto his face as he was reminded of the times when he and Jewel would sing his chicks to sleep and they would just close their eyes and drift off while being sung to in their parents' wings.

His feet silently slid across the floor again, coming up in small paces till his right hit the edge of her bed. Taking care in minding her body and head, he began lowering her down into the soft, mossy base of the bed. He nearly dropped her in surprise when she began squirming uncomfortably in his wings. His body leaned down a bit quickly to finally place down his wings on the nest and slide them out from underneath her. Another clap of thunder, somewhat quieter from the past ones, sounded outside. Whimpers erupted from her throat as soon as the rest of his body heat left her. She began to tiredly stretch out her wings in all direction while rocking her body side to side.

After giving a quick sigh after the realization of her not going to be able to get a good night's rest if he left now, he decided he wouldn't leave her side until morning. He stretched out his right wing towards her left side and gentle pressed it against her as he climbed over the side of the nest and over to her left side. His right wing them gently pulled her towards him until she was laying comfortably by his right side, soaking up his body heat while his right wing acted as a blanket over her shivering body. Her whimpers decreased and soon the only audible sound coming from her was content, small snores and steady breathing as her body contently snuggled up to his.

His breath had, however, been taken out of his lungs. His eyes couldn't believe and his mind couldn't process the amount of trust in the small act of snuggling up to him. His thoughts went to the things Felipe and Mara had said about her, that Aqua was very shy and didn't make friends so easily. But here she had come up and placed her trust completely in him, after knowing him for only three days. The thought that he had made a friend in her so very soon almost made him giddy with excitement. He felt special, something he hadn't felt before in the Amazon. After the entire ordeal with Roberto and his father and not being the last of his specie anymore had kinda made him feel like just another grain of sand among all the other pieces of sand, not a pearl in an oyster made from that grain of sand. He felt one-of-a-kind, a brightly shining star again.

He felt tired. His time spending up with Aqua had taxed his last energy reserves. His eyes almost shut completely close in under five seconds, as if they had invisible iron weights on each eyelid. His lungs let out a stream of air and his body couldn't hold him up anymore. His front nearly fell forward hard if he hadn't slipped his left wing under his face, neck and chest first. His thoughts started drifting away as his mind lost the energy to think properly and instead switched to sleep mode. His last bit of awareness was that Aqua had stretched out from under his wing and lightly kicked his side with her foot, but he was too drained and sleepy to do anything now about it.

The storm's fury had dialed down till the only sounds outside that could be heard was the sound of a few raindrops here and there along with the moisture dripping off of plants and such. Most of the world on this night was unaware to the happenings around this time, but had anyone been awake at this hour and looking just outside and down from the hollow which the two macaws slept, they would've seen a pair of narrowed, brown eyes, a smaller pair of wide, bright turquoise ones and another pair of brown eyes. The eyes were focusing on the hollow, before ducking back into the night and swiftly moving into the shadows.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, but I decided to do this chapter as a holiday gift for you guys. I had thought about doing a sweet scene between Aqua and Blu for quite awhile now, this was a good chance. Next chapter... well, you kmow what, I'm not giving anything away. I'll leave you in suspension till then. *insert evil laugh here***

 **Thank for reading, please review and I'll see you guys next time. Have a fantastic holiday season by the way! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	6. Behind the Lines

**Chapter 6:** ** _Behind the Lines_**

 **Happy New Year everyone! Now, I know a lot of you've been very patient with my chapters, finally for those who have been waiting for some certain scheming characters to come onto the scene, now you've gotten your request.**

 **I would like to thank Alexriolover95, Alex The Owl and Florafionpetals for asking to include their OC's in the story. If any of you guys want your OC's or suggestions in the story, don't be afraid to PM or leave it in your review and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The thinnest bit sunshine shone weakly through the mist veiled morning rainforest from over the horizon. From the sky above to all around the tree canopy, it was if lenses of blurry grey had been placed over everything. Drops of water dripped singularly to thin streams down the tropical fauna growth. For most of the diurnal animals living here, it meant they had only about an hour or so to finish their sleeping, while for the nocturnal creatures it meant only an hour more to complete their tasks before going to bed.

However, some diurnal animals chose to be awake and alert early this day. Three Spix macaw chicks flew swiftly over the forest canopy, heading straight towards the territory's boundaries. The early morning fog provided a perfect cover from anyone who might spot them leaving. They could also dart into the leaves and branches of the trees just in case. Either way, they would not be returning home, not until they go their dad to come back with them.

The border between the two tribes, as their uncle Roberto had described, was separated by the Brazil nut grove. Though it was hard to see in the grey dawn, branches with nuts were just right below them. The grove was split equally in half, so that none had more than the other. The line between the borders, as uncle Roberto had told them, was marked by a feather of each tribe, red and blue, tied by a vine around a branch, dab-smack in the treetops.

Brown, gold and green eyes darted back a forth, till a speck of sapphire and crimson caught in their focus. The two feathers were covered in morning dew, revealing details of the feather you could only see close up. Now with their confirmation, the chicks swiftly flew towards it and passed it, now knowing they were one more step closer to finding their father.

* * *

Elsewhere, a Spix macaw chick comfortably snuggled in deeper into her nest, completely immersing herself in the warmth and softness of it. Her nest seemed warmer and softer than usual, also there was a rather large lump next to her side. But what did it matter, it was very comfy. But then she felt vibrations coming from her side and all of a sudden she felt the warm lump begin to pry and move itself away from her. Her beak let out a whimper as she tried to regain the comfy warmth, but then a gently shaking from her shoulder silenced her and she weakly opened her eyes.

"Aqua. Hey Aqua. Time to get up," came a soft voice. She groaned in response, her mind protesting against it, but her muscles forced herself to sit upright. Her eyelids refused to open, but eventually she pried open the covers off her hazel orbs. Her wings outstretched far out and over he head as the last of her sleepiness left with one last yawn.

"Sleep well last night," she heard a voice asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Blu." The male before her nodded and returned the smile.

"Anytime. Remember, I've had experience with chicks like you before, so if there's ever a time that you're sad or lonely or you just want to talk." He lightly stretched out his wing and placed it on her shoulder, "I'm always there for you. Okay?" Aqua's face couldn't get any wider with the smile threatening to tear it apart.

"Okay," she replied happily. She then surprised him by running, no, charging right out of the nest and at Blu, quickly knocking him onto his back while she wrapped his wings around his chest. He chuckled and returned the hug warmly. After a minute of the platonic love display, he leaned the both of them until he was sitting us while Aqua was still hugging his chest. She looked up from her mushed position against his cobalt feathers and smiled eagerly, which he responded with an identical one.

"Ready to go meet the others", he asked. He laughed when he smile threatened to split her face once more. He quickly stood up and got them both up onto their feet. "Alright then. Let's go."

And so the two blue birds streaked out the hollow and towards the designated area they promised to meet their friends at.

* * *

The designated place was actually a group of trees that Aqua knew were nearby the training area. Sure enough, once they got their, three Scarlet macaw siblings were already there. Alex, Liz and Lisa had come early, just as them. As soon as they set on the branches nearly, Aqua raced over and quickly hugged all three, nearly sending them toppled over. Blu held in a giggle for her and her friends sake. Finally Liz quickly grasped Aqua and held her under her wings in the air. She smirked playfully at her before smirking at him.

"What did you give her to eat this morning," she asked. Blu shook his head and lowered it, pretending have a headache.

"Nothing yet. I wanted to hear Blu's story with you guys before breakfast," Aqua honestly replied. Liz never lost her smirk at the either of them. Luckily, Alex and Lisa intervened.

"Well lucky for you guys, Lisa and I thought to bring extra Brazil nuts for the both of you guys. So you might as well break them open and eat them before you start the story and lose energy and fall asleep halfway through your tale," Alex teased. Sure enough, he and Lisa each had one in their feet. Lisa handed hers to Aqua after Liz set her down on the branch while Alex threw his towards Blu. His eyes widened in shock that quickly turned to excitement when Blu suddenly kicked the Brazil nut and slid it across his shoulders before finally firmly grasping it in his talons.

"Tch, wow. Man now I understand the announcers praising you at the pit of Doom tournament," Lisa said. Alex shot his sister a small glare but quickly looked back at Blu.

"Impressive move, Blu. You'll have to teach me that move later," he said.

"Me too," Lisa called.

"Me twooo, buh aahterrr da stooieee," Aqua said, spewing a few Brazil nut pieces out as she spoke while she chewed. The others back away from her a bit, but the smiles of amusement were evident despite their disgusted comments.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three other Spix macaw chicks awake at this early hour in the morning had managed to sneak past the border and a half-awake guard on watch duty, but now the trio were on the rainforest floor, hiding from all eyes, recomposing themselves as they tried to think of a phase two of their plan to get their father back.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting kinda scared about this plan now," Carla, the eldest of the three said. The second oldest nodded.

"Same here. I thought going in and rescuing dad was going to be easy, but now it seems way tougher than we thought," Bia agreed. The youngest, however, tried to keep a more positive attitude than his sisters.

"Come on you guys. We made it this far. How much longer do you think it will be till we see dad again," Tiago asked. Suddenly, all three choices flinched and their feathers pressed tightly against their bodies to make them appear smaller as a voice, other than them, spoke.

"I'd say much longer if you keep talkin' like this and the guards find you now." All three pairs of eyes darted through the foliage surrounding them, searching for the voice's mysterious owner.

"W-who are you? C'mon, show yourself!" Tiago called out as he and his siblings pressed closely together. Their eyes all widened in fear as they noticed two pairs of eyes in the shadows, one gold, the other crimson red, both bright contrasting to their dark forms in the shade. The chicks flinched again as the two took a step forward and their feet snapped some twigs and crunched on the leaf decay below. The three huddled together and shut their eyes tightly together. If they were going to die, right here and now, at least they be together this one last time.

Seconds seemed to blur together as they patiently awaited their doom. Their fearful shaking stopped though then they felt a talon lightly tap on each of their backs. Heads slowly pulled out of their huddled and eyes gradually opened to see the horrible monstrosities before them. Only to widen in shock at the figures before them. One was a Spix macaw, same as them. His feathers were a bright cobalt, contrasting against his golden irises. The other, much to their shock, was a Snowy owl. Like all of the tundra-native birds, his feathers were snow white with speckles of black throughout his body. His eyes, unlike the bright yellow of most of his kind, were a deep red, like the color of the flowers in the Spix macaw's territory. Both looked at them in mild concern.

"Whoa kiddies. I ain't gonna hurt you. Just wonderin' what you chicks are doing outside of Spix macaw boundaries," the male Spix asked. The Snowy owl nodded.

"Yeah. Don't you chicks know this is prime Scarlet macaw territory," he added. The two younger chicks were still too stunned to speak, but Carla wasn't.

"Oh yeah. Then why are you two in the Scarlet's territory too," she replied, her tone sassy. Both males were taken back by her quickly and smart response. Soon. though, they had smirks on their faces at her tough, no-nonsense attitude.

"You have a silver tongue, youngun', and I admire that. My name's Diaglo and I live here under special permission from the Scarlet's," the Spix replied.

"I'm Alex, and he's letting me stay here until I can get back to civilization. Hopefully someplace cool, I'm bakin' here," the Snowy owl answered. Carla nodded, pleased with the responses.

"Pleased to meet you all. I'm Carla, and these are my siblings, Bia and Tiago," she introduced. Slowly, the other two waved.

"Hello," both said. The two other birds nodded.

"'Kay now. Now that we're all introduced and gotten to know each other, now why are you kids here?" Diaglo asked. A moment of silence passed between all of them and Carla was about to respond again when Bia beat her to it.

"Wait, so you two live here," she asked. Diaglo shot her a look.

"Did we stutter, youngun'," he replied. Bia shook her head in response.

"No, but if you guys live here, then does that mean you can go into the Scarlet's territory," she asked.

"Under very few, and special circumstances, yes. Why you askin'?" Tiago and Carla's eyes then became wide as they then realized where their sister was going at.

"Then that means you can lead us in and take us to our dad," Tiago exclaimed. Both birds stared confusingly at him.

"Your dad?" Diaglo asked.

"Your dad's a Scarlet macaw?" Alex asked. Three heads shook 'no' in response.

"No. Our dad's a Spix macaw. His name's Blu and he was taken by the Scarlet's into their territory," Bia replied. Alex looked shocked at the answer.

"Your dad is Blu," he asked. The chicks nodded, and to their shock, he started grinning widely.

"Are you kidding me? That dude's awesome. Saved my life from smugglers in Rio actually," Alex said. Diaglo turned his head and stared at him.

"Really? Well if he's the Blu you praise so highly about and admire, then I guess I can help his kids out," Diaglo said. Three smiling faces stared right at him.

"Could you please take us through this territory and help us find him," Bia asked. A nod of the head was all it took to send the chicks hopping about and cheering.

"Quiet. You chicks need to be quiet. If any of you guys are caught with me, we'll all be kicked out. Got it," he asked. Three nods. "Good. C'mon chicks. Alex, you come too. Time to meet the macaw you look up too." Alex grinned happily took into flight with the four other Spix deeper into the red's territory.

As they flew, though, Diaglo snorted and muttered to himself, "Man, I hope Lisa doesn't mind that I brought guests."

* * *

"And so then, Jewel and I safely made it to the ground and a nice human named Tulio helped fix up Jewel's wing," Blu explained at the avid audience. What once was just one Spix macaw and three Scarlet's had turned into an entire crowd of avid, interested listeners. Alex had disappeared somewhere in the middle of the story, but Lisa promised she tell him the rest when he would meet up later. All eyes and attention was focused on Blu as he retold his tale of coming to Rio and his adventure in the first week there.

"And we lived happily ever after there, till we decided to move here," he finished. A round of applause from the wings of every Scarlet macaw came up from all of those in the audience. Blu smiled bashfully and blushed. He wasn't exactly used to being in the spotlight you see.

"T-thank you. Thank you," he said softly as he did a little awkward bow. After the clapping dissipated, a voice came up from the audience.

"Excuse me. Mr. Blu," came a young, female voice.

"Y-yes," he called out into the audience.

"I was wondering, would you ever go back to Rio if you could?" Blu smiled and nodded.

"Definitely. Rio was my home and I absolutely loved living there," he replied.

"I have a question. The humans, Linda and Tulio. Weren't they the ones that were fighting the loggers alongside us," came a voice from a male.

"Yep. Both of them. They're ornithologists, meaning they study birds. They're probably trying to find the Spix macaws again as we speak." A wing stuck up from the audience. Blu pointed to it. "Yes?"

"Mr. Blu. You said you have a wife named Jewel, right," a little girl asked. Blu's heart sank at her mention gain. He had tried to focus on the best memories of her while telling his story, but still the guilt from yesterday still was fresh in his mind.

"Yes, yes I did," he replied, trying to keep his tone in check. He hoped this would be the end of her question. Yet luck, God, karma, the universe, or anything else he believed in, was not on his side.

"Well then do you know where she is? And do you guys have any kids" she asked. An older female scolded the younger, possibly her daughter, for her probing question. Luckily, also kinda ironically, most eyes were on the two, so many didn't see Blu's expression turn sorrowful and his eyes soften with tears already forming in them.

'Many' was the word here. Aqua's eyes were still focused on him and she noticed his change in attitude. She felt her heart beat with sympathy and worry for him. She was about to speak when the flapping of multiple wings and a familiar voice behind Blu beat her to the point.

"Hey guys. Whoa, didn't realize everyone and their best bud had come to hear Blu talk," Alex said. Beside him were four other Scarlet's, all of the males. They all were well trained by first glance at them. Their wing muscles and chest were toned. Blu quickly straightened up and wiped his eyes of any visible traces of tear fluid as he turned to face them.

"Hey Alex. What's up," he asked. Alex smiled and motioned to the others beside him.

"Well, me and my friends; Tito, Cesar, Antonio and Mario, who you may have already met from the Pit of Doom; were wondering if you could teach me and them some of your cool, soccer-grooving moves," Alex explained. A Brazil nut quickly flew up from, seemingly, out of nowhere and Alex quickly kicked it up and spun the ball on his left wing. Blu smiled and didn't waste any time nodding 'yes' in reply. Five smiles appeared on the Scarlet's faces.

"Well great. Come see us on the field in a little bit and you can show us what you got," Alex yelled as he and the others started flying away, kicking the Brazil nut between them. Blu spun around once more to speak to his audience.

"Well guys, uh, thanks for comin' and listening to my story, but now, uh, I gotta go, so... see ya around," he said before he started to take off after them. "Hey guys! Wait up," he called after them. All was silent for a moment before a Scarlet macaw pipped up.

"I want to see Blu show off his moves," a young female, about Lisa and Aqua's age, said.

"Me too" said another.

"Yeah. He's so cool," another said.

"And he's so dreamy," said a female, about Jewel's age. Two other females nodded and sighed.

"I wanna come watch," said a chick.

"Yeah! Me too," said a male. Soon a small group of Scarlet macaws including Lisa and Liz, began flying after Blu and the others, leaving only one left, Aqua. She was still in her place and still pondering Blu's expression and appearance from earlier.

 _"He was a little too enthusiastic to leave to play with Alex and his friends,"_ she thought. He may had put on a happy face in front of everyone, but she saw what he had looked like when they had mentioned his wife and kids. She knew, deep inside of her, that something was wrong and she was going to figure it out. And with that final thought she spread out her wings and followed after everyone.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there..."

"Please stop asking us this," Alex pleaded. Everyone else seemed beyond annoyed at Tiago's constant asking.

"Yes," Diaglo finally said.

"Really?!" Tiago said excitedly.

"No! Keep quiet or in case we'll never be," Diaglo replied. Instantly, Tiago shut up. After a quick mutter under his breath of 'how annoying these kids are' his eyes then suddenly picked up the flash of red feathers below. His pupils dilated as they focused through the foliage. All of a sudden, a loud, screechy call blasted their ears. It sounded like an animal, possibly a bird dying. Alex and Diaglo cringed at the horrendous sound, but to their shock, the chicks started to cheer loudly.

All of a sudden, they charged straight forward towards the cluster of trees, all the while chanting, "Dad. Dad. Dad!"

* * *

"Screeee- oooowwwww... no," Blu muttered at the end. Several macaws had their wings over their heads, others were cringing, some just stared at him in shock before shaking their heads.

"Blu, that was... um," Alex stuttered as he came up to him.,

"Horrible," was the plain reply.

"No, no, no, no, no... yes. Definitely," he finally admitted. But then he slapped a wing encouragingly against Blu's back. "But hey, at least we know you have a set of powerful lungs to battle cry with, and that's a good enough requirement for me to teach you how to pro battle cry." He grinned while Blu bashfully smiled.

Some of the other Scarlet's had flown off as the day started later for them, but some of the remained and watched. Some of them, though this is somewhat needless to say, were females holding small tufts of dried grass or flowers and were using them as pom-pom while cheering for them. Some even threw flirtatious looks and winks at the players, though especially at Blu, although he was too distracted to notice them.

"So Blu, can you redo that move you started earlier, but didn't finish when that branch came up," Alex asked. Blu smiled and nodded.

"Oh, sure thing. Alright then." He took a Brazil nut over to a clear space a few feet away from them. "Okay. First thing is you have to get enough momentum going to get the nut in the air," he started kicking the nut as he spoke, "Then mobility is another factor," he spun on one foot while kicking the ball before transferring it to spinning over his wings, "Now you can send it flying really high," he let the nut fall onto his foot before he kicked it and launched it high into the air, "And all that's left to do is catch it and-"

"Daddy!"

The word, he hadn't heard it in days. The tone, like an excited, yet relieved child. The voice. It sounded like...

His head turned to see the owner, but gravity unfortunately wasn't going to hold up the Brazil nut in the air forever. The world seemed to blur together and he caught the sight of familiar blue feathers before a sudden pain struck him in the head and he blacked out.

* * *

"Daddy!" The new voices shocked the other players and other watching, but not as much as the huge 'clunk' when the Brazil nut hit Blu's head. To many Scarlet's surprise, four Spix macaws, three of them chicks, and an added strange, white, black-speckled bird none of them had ever seen before, had surrounded the now unconscious Blu while checking to see if he was alright while calling his name.

It only took about a moment to process the fact that they were all intruders that had invaded their territory. After the realization kicked in, some had already moved towards the group, Liz at the lead.

Alex, Lisa and Aqua made their way to the front of the group, towards the knocked-out Blu and his concern group. The two adults were aware of the Scarlet's staring menacingly at them while the three chicks were unaware and absorbed in crying over Blu. Finally, Lisa came up and spoke first.

"Um, excuse me, but what are you all doing here," she asked. Diaglo suddenly stiffened up and quickly turned around. His face quickly turned to a grin once he saw her.

"Lisa," he exclaimed. Lisa the reciprocated the grin and raced over to hug him.

"Diaglo," she cried. Liz and Alex lost their defensive stances as they recognized who he was while the others lost theirs in confusion.

"How you doing, girl," he asked.

"Good. And you?"

"Fine, thanks. Just helpin' these chicks out and introducing my friend to him," he explained.

"Oh. Well who are they?" Aqua asked while pointing to the chicks her age and the not-yet-know-to-them Snowy owl.

"Well the Snowy owl right there is Alex. He's probably the first one you've ever seen, right? They don't live here, but he's an exception to the area," Alex answered.

"And those three?" Aqua asked again, this time focusing on the still frantic chicks hovering over Blu.

"Oh those three. Those are Blu's chicks, Carla, Bia and Tiago. I let them in so they could see their dad again."

And just like that, Aqua's world came crashing down.

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger. Hanging from a cliff! That's why they call him Cliff Hanger! In case you don't know, this is a Between the Lions reference. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now what's going to happen now that Blu's chicks are here and are refusing to go back to Spix territory without him? And just when are Nigel, Gabi and Charlie going to come in? And why hasn't the author given any backstory or development for Aqua? All question to be answered in due time.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who let me use their OC's, I hope I didn't mess up on them, if I did, please tell me, I hate to mess things up. Please review, tell me how I did, and I'll try to see you sooner with the new chapter! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	7. The Bonds We Share

**Chapter 7: _The Bonds We Share_**

 **Thank you Alexriolover95, Tomadahawk, Skyler the Elf Owl, Alex The Owl and Florafionpetals for asking to include their OC's in the story. If any of you guys want your OC's or suggestions in the story, don't be afraid to PM or leave it in your review and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Tiago! Bia! Carla," screamed Jewel as she flew and darted around the hollow frantically, calling out the names of her missing chucks. She had not seen them since they had went to bed and they hadn't shown up at all this morning. Roberto and Lilly, who had spent the night there, hadn't seen them either and were also going around and searching for the lost chicks.

"Oh, where could they be?" Jewel submerged her head into the jacuzzi and emerged again soaked when no sign of her chicks came up. "Tiago! Carla! Bia! Where are you!? If you're hiding from me, this isn't funny!"

Roberto was searching in some of the hallways while Lilly looked up above between the various flowers and plants. "Nothing over here," she called out.

"Nothing on my end, either," Roberto yelled back. Jewel ran into the main hollow and quickly searched around it.

"Oh, where could they be," she asked fearfully. Her green eyes were becoming sparkly with unshed tears of worry. Lilly came over and placed a reassuring wing on Jewel's shoulder.

"We'll find them, Jewel. I promise you that before the day is through we will find all three of your chicks," she said. Jewel sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered. Lilly nodded. Then Roberto came down to them.

"She's right, Jewel. We'll find them before the day is done. Now, we've searched the entire hollow and haven't found any trace of them. Where else could they be," he asked.

"Well, they were pretty upset last night when dad told them about Blu, I think they may have went to bed afterwards, but..." she paused and they stared at her.

"But?" Lilly asked. Jewel suddenly looked up, her eyes widened in realization.

"I have to go after them," she said quickly and in an instant she was out of the hollow and flying swiftly. Roberto and Lilly stared at each other before speeding out of the hollow too and flying after her.

"Jewel," Lilly cried out.

"Wait for us," Roberto yelled.

* * *

Elsewhere, a macaw was harshly berating the tribe's leader. "You stupid, stupid idiot! How could you do that to your own son-in-law, your own family in-fact," Mimi screeched. She had Eduardo's wings clamped together and was smacking his face with her own wings. It was at that moment Eduardo really wished he was somewhere else. His sister was most often kind, sweet and fun to be with, but if she got mad over something she wouldn't let it go for quite some time or until it was resolved. Still, he was losing his patience with you.

"Quit it, Mimi! Stop it, I know what I did wrong," he yelled as he tried block her blows as she whacked him with her wings.

"Not until you tell me what exactly you did wrong," she screeched. She tripped him and sent him to the floor so he was looking straight up at her in all her righteous anger.

"I-I treated my son-in-law wrongly," he said. He winced when he felt her kick him in the side.

"And," she seethed.

"And I hurt my daughter and my grand chicks." Another kick.

"And,"she said a bit louder this time.

"And I let my on past experiences cloud my judgement." He felt his leg being twisted painfully.

"And," she almost screamed at him. Eduardo felt anger coming over his annoyance. In a swift movement he pulled his sister in, tripped her and traded spots in the hollow with her.

"And I know what I wrong already, 'kay. I'm trying to think of a way to fix this, but I can't do that if you keep reminding me and letting me feel more grief than I should already have now," he yelled. Mimi glared and twisted her body around and smacked Eduardo into a wall and held him there.

"You deserve to feel that and more, you... you... you freak! Now you are going to come up with a way tp fix this and you aren't going to do anything else until you come up with a solution." Eduardo was about to respond when they both heard panting frantic wing beats. Both pairs of eyes turned to the hollow entrance and Roberto poked his head in.

"Sir! The chicks... are missing! Jewel! S-she... she's headed... towards the border... to... look for them," he said between each breath. Both macaw's eyes widened in fear and Mimi instantly let go of her brother as both stared satb him.

"What," Mimi yelled and grabbed Roberto. "Well just don't stand there boy. We have to go after them. C'mon Eddie, here's your chance to redeem yourself," she leaned in closer and spoke low, "Don't screw it up."

And like that, all three macaws short out of the hollow, following the trail Lilly left after Jewel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the part of the rainforest where the loggers had deforested part of it, a peregrine falcon hid underneath a fallen tree near where the first floor met the barren soil. His entire body was hidden, though his head stuck out as he surveyed the land. In his position in rainforest he could see just how much damage the loggers had done to the land. He was sure that even if he was tens of thousands of feet above his home he would still be able to see the exposed part of destroyed rainforest against the still healthy and living parts.

He sighed. Even though he knew about humans and respected their race, sometimes he could not believe the evil some of them possessed. He had seen so many birds fleeing from this area the day not to long ago when this all happened. He had spoke with a few of them and learned that many of their hollows were destroyed. And for what? This ugly piece of cleared land. Iit made him enraged just thinking about it.

His eyes picked up the sight of a still living sapling that had been slightly uprooted. He sighed and left his hollow and came over to it. His wings wrapped around its still thin trunk and he pushed it back into place. His talons scratched the dirt around it into place. It wasn't much, but at least some things could still come back if given the chance. Besides, the plant did seem more happier and healthier when it was planted straight and firmly back in the ground.

He then zipped back into his hollow once he heard wingbeats nearly. Hesitantly he stuck half of his head out and looked upwards to see what it was. Across from the side he was on and in the sky he could faintly make out the figures of two macaws, Spix he believed, flying across, one in hot pursuit of the other. Normally he wouldn't had thought anything of it, but recently he had heard several rumors of the Scarlet tribe let in a Spix macaw after he helped stop the loggers. The two macaws there might know something about it.

Before he knew it, he had sprung out of his hollow again and was flying towards them.

* * *

 _"Dad?"_ Blu groaned as his head throbbed. It felt he had been steamrolled over his head and his vision was blurry as he struggled to open his eyelids to see who was calling him. His eyes widened as several familiar faces came into his vision, blurry though they might be. Alex, Lisa, Liz, Aqua and... his kids!

He tried to sit up quickly, only to groan in pain as a wave of nausea surged over his head so quickly it hurt. He felt a wing steady him on his back while he held his head till the dizziness subsided and he could see clearly again.

"Daddy," came an small, young voice beside him. He turned to see the concerned eyes of his second oldest, Bia. They both stared at each other before, to his surprise, she flung herself forward into his chest and hugged him tightly. Soon both of her siblings joined in, holding onto his chest like he would disappeared if they let go just a smidge. His paternal instincts began turning in his head and his wings instantly folded in and over them, pressing reassuringly on their backs. He felt them shiver under his wings, possibly with the built-up emotion from being away so long. He felt some building behind his eyelids too, but he held them back in sake of being strong, and because there was an audience watching them.

"Um, Blu? Not to be rude or anything, but you know them?" Alex said and swept a wing towards the three chicks. Blu nodded, but puzzly stared at the Snowy owl and Spix macaw. Luckily, the two understood the situation and went up to him to explain.

"Greetings. My name is Diaglo. My friend here is Alex. I am friends with your buddies, Alex, Lisa and Liz over there. Me and my friend have come on a peaceful mission, only to deliver your three chicks, Carla, Bia and Tiago, to you." A small gasps and murmurs came from the audience, having been unaware of most of Blu's past. Blu smiled warmly and stroked the still-plastered chicks on his chest.

"Well thank you," he whispered softly. Aqua then snapped out of her stunned silenced and did a quick dash over towards Blu. She took a quick scan over the three chicks before looking up at Blu in an almost pleading glance. "Blu, who are these chicks," he asked. He smiled and gently nudged the three off of him, turned their heads so that they could see her.

"Aqua, meet my three chicks, Carla, Bia and Tiago. Kids, say hello," he said. A chorus of three friendly 'hellos' greeted her, but despite the warm tone, Aqua nearly spring back to hide behind Lisa and the others. Still she gave a polite 'hello' back as well.

Then, a sudden thump was heard beside and when eyes turned they saw a red figure looking straight at the kids and then Blu. Beside him was another Scarlet macaw, a younger, leaner male that appeared to be a messenger. And what no better task for him then to see and alert his tribe leader of those who were not supposed to be in their territory.

Felipe stepped forward, getting Blu's attention. "Blu, what is going on around here? Who are these birds and why are they here?"

Before Blu could try to explain though, a flash of blue jumped up before the two and started glaring angrily at the tribe leader while keep at the same eye level at him.

"Hey! Stay away from our dad," Tiago shouted. Carla flew up to join and her expression matched him.

"Yeah, that's right!" Bia then joined her two other siblings.

"Don't you dare to try to take him from us," she said. The tribe leader looked flabbergasted, and who wouldn't be? Having three chicks fly up in front of your face and yell angrily at you would send anyone into stunned silence. Thankfully for him, Blu settled down his children and stepped forward.

"It's fine. I got this." He then turned to focus on him. "Felipe, sir. The two beside me are Alex and Diaglo. And these are my children, sir."

"Tiago, Carla and Bia, daddy," Aqua interjected. The three chicks stared at her, then him, then murmured among themselves.

"I can see the resemblance," Felipe muttered, before resuming his stoic manner. "But why are they here?"

"We're takin' our dad home," Tiago yelled and got into a threatening stance, backed up by both of his siblings.

"And you can't stop us from taking him back," Bia added. Felipe just stared at the determined stares towards him before looking down at his feet for a moment. Blu looked concerned at his chief before he tried to respond.

"Felipe-"

"Go." The singular word and the monotone voice sent Blu reeling back in surprise.

"What?"

"I said go," Felipe said, turning his head back up. His stoic manner was back, but it had just the slightest tinge of gentleness to it. "Go back to your family. They need you." Surprised gasps and mutters erupted from those around them while the chicks sported gleeful expressions. Blu looked like his mind was broken as he dumbly stared at him, wide-eyed and also beak dropped down.

"Sir." Felipe just placed a wing on his shoulder.

"Go back to your family. Just be sure to come back afterwards," he said firmly. He motioned to the others. "The tribe won't stop you, but don't let me hear that you brought any more Spix or anyone else back. Can't have our powerful and strong reputation becoming tarnished." He then let go and shoved to the side, the chicks and two others right beside him. "And don't come back till ya feel better, ya hear me?!"

Blu finally reacted and nodded happily with a grin threatening to split his face. 'Y-Yes sir. Thank you sir! Thank you." He turned towards his kids. "C'mon guys. We're going home." A couple of cheers erupted from their beaks as the six of them took to the sky, headed towards the Spix tribe's border. Their eyes followed as they left.

"Sir, is it really a good idea to let Blu visit his old tribe? I mean, what if he defects back to the Spix? He's knows about our culture, he could leak secrets about our lives, our strategies. What is he commits treason-," a macaw was shut up by a glare and a set of talons grasping his wing and pulling him closer to the chief.

"I have faith in Blu, He's done more then to prove himself as one of our tribe members. I believe we can trust him, although... unless you want to say otherwise," he said sternly, finishing a bit darkly. The male gulped and rapidly shook his head.

"No, sir. Perish the thought, sir," he quickly said once Felipe released him. The leader sighed, before turning to his daughter who was pulling on his wing.

"Yes, what is it Aqua," he asked, almost as if he was exhausted. The chick meekly looked down at her feet and shuffled them a bit before replying in a soft voice.

"C-Can I, you know, maybe, f-follow after Blu and the others and... and... you know, just see... where... they're.. going," she softly said, looking at her toes and avoiding her father's face. His expression looked shocked, having never once before received a request related to her kind ever before. Not once had she ever asked where she's come from or what her tribe was like. But here now she was asking to follow after and see a bit of the tribe with her own eyes.

She flinched when she felt his wng start nudging her. She looked up in surprise to see her motioning to go as well. Her expression lingered in shock or a few moments before she quickly ran up to hug him before heading off, yelling words of gratitude over her shoulder. He watched as she left, though his smile soon turned to a frown and he sighed loudly.

"Darn it, I'm becomin' old and sappy," he muttered out loud, drawing either some chuckles or disagreements from the other macaws.

* * *

Blu's heart felt full of happiness as he flew alongside his family and friends. His chicks wouldn't stop talking to him or flying in close to high-five their dad on his bravery or drop down on his back and give him a hug from behind. For once since he had joined the tribe, aside from the times he and Aqua spent, his heart didn't feel so pinched and heavy in his chest. It felt now like a burden had come off of it.

"So dad, how many loggers were there," Tiago asked as they flew along. His eyes were shining with excitement.

"Oh, probably about thirty or so, but almost all of them were operating the machinery or were at least holding a smaller one to wreck the forest down by foot," he replied in a casual tone, but even his voice could not hide some of the pride he felt inside for his deeds.

"That's so cool dad. Were you scared," Bia asked.

"Of course, but I knew that if I hadn't gone to get help and stop the threat then so many lives would've been lost. Besides, if I hadn't done it, I wouldn't have gotten the 'jungle experience' from another point of view," he replied.

"But those Scarlets. Uncle Beto said they're just a bunch of violent, stuck-up pigeons who like fighting and not organization," Carla stated.

"Not all Scarlets are bad, sweetheart. True they could be a little brash, maybe competitive at times, but they're very similar to us in many ways," he replied.

Carla was about to respond, when she suddenly started up ahead and noticed something flapping in the distance. They had just passed the border between the two tribes and were heading over the Amazon river below. She pointed it out to the group.

"Hey, whatcha think that is up ahead?" They swiveled their heads to where she was talking about and scanned for it. Sure enough, they could see several blue figures flapping towards them in the distance. As they got closer, they soon recognized who it was.

"Oh no," Blu and the Gunderson kids said, much to the other two's confusion.

* * *

The land had been in a much more horrific state then she had imagine as she and the others had a quick glance of the damage done by the loggers and their machines. The sandy, light-orange earth stuck out like a sore thumb against all the greenery. It was a scar that marred the land for quite a large distance.

It only made her feel even more pride and guilt for her mate.

All this had been stopped because she pushed him away, but even though the destruction of the rainforest had been indirectly stopped by her actions, it only made her feel worse, knowing that she could had directly been there to help him, fighting beside his side in the midst of the action.

The exposed land was to next to the Scarlets territory, but if she was to continue skimming the side of the area she might completely miss entering the borders, so she made a quick turn to the left and continued a more direct path to their homeland. When she got there, she would once again demand to see her Blu and beg him to come home, along with her chicks if that is where they were.

No matter what, she would get her family back.

She had only been flying for a few minutes over the trees when she spotted something up ahead. Several birds were coming up ahead, and, to her her utter joy and sweet relief, she saw her mate and three chicks among the group. Her wings beat faster and faster, trying to shorten the length of distance between her and them.

"Blu! Carla! Tiago! Bia," she cried out.

* * *

"Jewel," Blu cried out once he could see her eyes from the distance he was at. The three kids cried out their mother's name and darted towards her, reaching her at a much quicker time than him. She quickly stopped and hugged them mid-flight, holding them tightly in her wings for a few seconds before letting go and resuming flapping before gravity could pull her down.

"Blu," she called out to him as her eyes met his. The two stayed silent and still where they were, before flying quickly towards one another.

"Jewel," he called out to her, cherishing the name of his wife off his tongue. They grew closer and closer. Each were blinking rapidly as tears of joy stung their eyes.

Suddenly, Jewel gasped in horror as a white, yellow and green blur suddenly shot out from below and latched onto Blu. Everyone screamed his name out as Blu yelled in shock, surprise and fear as he and the blur as large as he was descended rapidly down, streaming down through the atmosphere. The Amazon River was below them, still flooded from last night rain and had rough rapids and waves through the mud-thick, choppy waters.

Instantly, both groups folded in their wings and began diving down through the air, trying to reach Blu and get him lose before he would drown in the clay-laden river below.

* * *

Blu screeched in agony as he felt talons painfully wrap around his legs, pressing them uncomfortably together. Another foot was holding him tightly around his neck, making each breath for him a struggle. His brown eyes were wide with fear as he looked past the stinging wind hitting his eyes at his strangler, only for them to flicker in horrific realization.

"Nigel," he choked out, and the evil cockatoo gruinnbed menacingly at him.

"That's right, 'pretty bird'. I hadn't forgotten our little 'incident'. You know, the ones those years ago that resulted in me being humiliated, shamed and flightless for the rest of my life. The incident that ruined me." He chuckled deeply as the wind whistled around them. "Now I'm just here to return the favor."

Blu struggled and tried to break free of the vice like grip of his captor, with no avail. "You're crazy," he panted out. "You'll destroy us both." Nigel just chuckled again and leaned his beak in closer to his.

"So what. That'll mean I'll die knowing I've finally gotten my revenge on you pathetic bluebird. Killing you will also provide an excellent bonus for me getting back at that miserable little wife and family at your, knowing that you're gone," he replied. Blu just squirmed harder, desperately trying to get free of this mad bird before they plummeted to their watery graves below, but Nigel was stronger and more determined, meaning no matter how hard he tried to could not pry him off him.

The roar of the raging river below grew louder and louder. It was only a matter of seconds till they hit the choppy surface and drowned. He could hear the calls of worry and panic from his family and friends up above. As the oxygen flow began to become stifled from the grip around his neck, his hearing and vision started to grow blurry and his eyes began to roll up in his head. He could hear the cries from his wife, three kids, Alex and Diaglo. Also, in his dimming field of hearing, he could had sworn to also hear Roberto, Mimi, and, he was sure he was hallucinating, but he could also hear Eduardo calling out his name.

Faintly, in the distance, just before both of them struck the water, he could faintly hear the calls of someone else. A young voice that struck a cord deep inside of him. A cry of fear that made him wish he could be right beside her, comforting her before he left her, his family and everyone else.

"Aqua," he whispered, and his head submerged first.

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a cliff! That's why they call him cli-... well you know the rest, all you Between the Lions fans.**

 **If you've seen the list of stories I've done between this in the last chapter, you can get an idea why I've been so lazy to update this. I really am sorry, life and school's been really rough for me, but I hope that I can update the rest faster now that I have it all thought out.**

 **Also, I did write a story, suggested by Alexriolover95, about Aqua's past, called "Sky Above, Home Below," if you're interested. It just takes place before Blu came along and what her life was like in the tribe.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review with some feedback and I'll see you again next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	8. Taking the Plunge

**Chapter 8:** ** _Taking the Plunge_**

 **Thank you Alexriolover95, Tomadahawk, Skyler the Elf Owl, Alex The Owl and Florafionpetals for letting me use their OC's in the story. My offer still stands for if any of you guys want your OC's or suggestions in the story. Don't be afraid to PM or leave it in your review.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Though her wings still flapped and kept her up, she felt paralyzed all over. Water in its liquid state. The very exact thing she had been named for. Despite of sharing her namesake with the most abundant liquid on the planet, she felt no comfort with knowing it whatsoever. Water was the reason she was found by the Scarlet macaws. Water was the reason why she was separated from her tribe in the first place. And now it was the reason how Blu might die.

The large waves in the river caught the rays of the midafternoon sun. The light on the surface of the ever shifting water seemed to wink up at her as she felt dread pool in the pit of her stomach. In her world, it was just her and the water. Though Blu's family and friends screamed in horror and began diving down to help him, she could only hear the roaring of the water below her. It shook her to her very core, despite it being about a hundred feet below or more.

She began to feel woozy the more she stared at the raging liquid below. Rainwater was fine, it was actually very soothing to her and so was puddles, but not in streams or rivers. If there was too much of it, it brought too many horrible scenes in her mind that she wished to keep back from ever thinking it ever again.

She spotted a flash of blue through the current that quickly turned white before melting into the dirty brown of the river again. She thought fondly of Blu. In just the few days she had gotten to know him she had felt a bond that was stronger than any others she had experienced. She wasn't sure whether it was his personality or the fact that she and him were of the same specie, but she felt a strong pull towards him every time she was around him. Whenever she was with him, she felt happy and secure. In a way, she felt like he was her family to her, an older brother perhaps. It was around him she could loosen up and act like herself.

In short, she was herself when he was around. He cared for her and in the brief time they spent together she realize she deeply cared for him too. And there was no way some bird was going to take him away from her.

Her wings thrust forward and she found herself diving through the air. Wind blasted against her face and eyes, making her cry. She struggled to see past all the whipping gale to look for something to assist him. The waters glinted madly just below her as two birds struggled, one for life and the other death, but she paid no heed at the moment. Pupils narrowed in the mid-morning sun to search for a tool, a lifesaver, an answer, something. Anything that could help.

In a split second she had her answer. Her wings spread out in flight, catching the full force of the wind that sent her falling upwards instead. Her talons snapped close over a vine tightly woven around a tree and her wingpower plus that of the wind soon had it broken free of its bound around it. She swerved in flight with the new weight to balance and let out a small yelp as she felt herself coming down a few feet.

"Easy now," came a voice from beside her and she gasped one of the chicks came down and grasped the vine beside her, followed shortly by her two siblings. She immediately understood that they know what she was attempting to do. Their mother soon joined, followed by Alex, Diaglo and three other Spix that she did not recognize. Then, strangely, a peregrine falcon that the others did not seem to recognize either. Another Spix flew swiftly before them, leading them towards the spot directly over the river where Blu was coming towards while still struggling against Nigel.

"Everyone! Move that vine over here! Hurry," he barked out, making her inwardly flinch from the tone and volume of his voice. They beat the air harshly as they obeyed. As soon as they were over position, they split into groups near each side, herr, two of the chicks and two adults on one side and the rest on the other. The strong male soon joined on a spot on the vine.

"Ready," he said, staring ahead into the current surging down, just inches below them. "Wait for it," he warned. Everyone tensed ready for the signal. "Almost." A squawk came from straight out of the water and Blu's head shot out, his neck firmly caught in the clutches of the cockatoo.

"Now!"

The sides pulled on the vine, creating a firm ropes for him to watch pon. Blu's head swung towards it and his beak widened as he prepared to bite down. Nigel's head briefly came up on the surface, but was quickly swept down by the water. The tightly twisted leaf material stretched as the birds thrust forward by the water. Blu quickly noticed it, despite through the dirty water stinging his eyes and his mouth prepared tp clench down. Meters lessened to feet between him and the rope, then feet and inches, then...

"Everyone! Pull," Aqua screamed and in an instant the rope was lifted up into the air with a macaw biting down tightly in the middle. The talons around his neck gripped tighter around his neck, puncturing it in a few places and causing several, small streams to start coming down his throat. The left side let go as soon as they were close enough to land. Both birds swung on the vine and landed in a heap on the ground. Blu gasped to regain his breath as Nigel's foot briefly left his clutch on him.

His release from suffocation was short though. Nigel got back his breath before he did and suddenly charged forward towards Blu once more, crying in implacable rage. His eyes had a mad glint in them and his outstretched talons shone in the sun, each sharpened to a deadly point. Aqua gasped as he shot straight towards Blu, but he wasn't the only one.

"You leave my son-in-law alone," Eduardo shouted as he dove down from above into the sopping mess of fighting birds. In less then ten seconds he had Blu separated from the angry cockatoo which he had by his throat. Despite being submerged for a while, Nigel hadn't lost all his strength. To the Spix leader's shock, a foot suddenly jabbed into his face, sending him reeling back on the log in startled pain and shock. Blu gasped as his mate's father staggered by the end of the log, hovering over the swiftly moving waters below.

"Eduardo! Look out," he screeched as he shot forward. His foot grabbed onto one of his and latched on early, thrusting backwards just as Eduardo's upper half began to tip over the edge where the current was raging. The leader recovered his vision and suddenly realized the danger he was his, so he threw his head forward, just barely missing gravity's pull sending him down. Both males tumbled backwards on the log, landing in a heap onto the jungle floor.

Nigel squawked as he tried again to apply mortal and fatal injury to the two, now that it was apparent the other meant something to his sworn enemy, but a screech suddenly came up from above a Nigel was then forcefully thrown backwards. Eyes turned towards the handsome peregrine falcon that had dived down and smacked Nigel back into the brush. They all heard a scream of horror, possibly from the tree frog that they had noticed cheering Nigel on before, yet they paid her nor the tamandua anteater she was riding no heed as they looked back to Blu and Eduardo beside him.

Blu had collapsed beside a hovering Eduardo. The adrenaline in his system had run out and his energy was clearly drained as he panted heavily on his back. Puncture wounds neatly dotted each sides of his neck and red rivers were already dripping down his feathers, staining them the same color.

"Blu," Jewel screamed as she dove down, followed by everyone else. Eduardo' wing slipped under his head, neck and shoulders to support him up. Blu's eyelids struggled to keep up, each feeling like a half-ton weight had been placed on each one of them. His rich brown eyes were beginning to dull as he kept trying to stay away. Jewel landed down and leaned towards him, a wing racing out a tenderly stroking his cheek.

"Blu," she frantically called out. His foot tried to reach out to her, but only succeeded in twitching his talon slightly before it fell limply on the ground.

"Jewel," he whispered, but his voice cracked at the end and his head began to hand loosely beside him.

"Blu," the others screamed, but their voices only grew faint as he let darkness overcome him.

* * *

 **I'm on the last month of school, so he last few chapters will come sooner. The last month of school is usually the hardest, so afterwards I will have more time to work on all my stories.**

 **If you're confused on how Blu managed to pull Eduardo back but collapse at the end then the answer is simple; he was in fight or flight response. Despite being suffocated and injured while trying to stay above water in the current, the adrenaline influenced by his emotions triggered an activation by some chemicals that gave him a short burst of energy, in the forms of speed and strength. It was only temporary, since now the effects of his lack of energy plus his wounds now have knocked him out. Hate to leave you guys in another cliffhanger, but I'm hoping for ten chapters of this story, so here you go.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter where we'll see whether Blu is okay or not. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	9. End of the Tunnel

**Chapter 9:** ** _End of the Tunnel_**

 **I had a camping trip the past few days, no computer, no wifi. I had a writer's block spell for quite sometime. All I can say is that I'm sorry, even if my excuses or this chapter can make it up to you guys. All I can say is that I thank you everyone who reads or still reads my story. You guys are truly amazing.** **Now to see this cliffhanger's resolve, and hope there isn't any more after his.**

 **Requests for OC's in the story are now closed, but I haven't forgotten those who already placed in their requests for their characters in. They'll be featured in the next chapter. Suggestions for them in are still available, but hurry to place them in.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

His head throbbed with excruciating pain. His body felt like lead and it felt uncomfortable to try and move or even twitch them. Yet at the same time he felt as if he was drifting, drifting peacefully in the blackness. Yet through all the numbing sensation and fogginess inside his head he could hear something burry, yet growing louder by the moment. He felt exhausted and wished to ignore it and go back to his refuge in the darkness, but he allowed willed himself to hear it.

 _"Blu."_

The voice was quiet and not very distinguishable, yet he felt as if he should continue hearing it.

 _Blu! Please wake up!"_

It felt so familiar and it grew louder and less blurred with each passing second.

 _Blu! Please... come back to us! Please..."_

"Jewel," he mumbled.

A gasp reached his brain, then...

"Blu!"

His eyelids popped open, yet they immediately shut as a blinding amount of light seared his eyeballs. He groaned and his wings flung up to his face despite their heaviness. His wingtips stroked his closed eyes, rubbing away the hot flashes. He suddenly gasped and felt all the air leave his lungs as something abruptly slammed down onto his stomach. His eyes opened against, staring through the darkness and blinking back all the painful flashes to see who had jumped onto him and had crawled under his wings towards his head. He squinted past all the white light coming from the opening at the bottom of his wings and towards the spherical object directed right up towards his face.

"Daddy," came a voice that vibrated in his head. He moaned and his wings pressed harder on his head to relieve the painful sound buzzing in his head. She felt the bird being pulled from his chest and felt something soft nuzzle the back of his neck lightly.

"Blu," he heard a soft whisper and his wings slowly dropped down, giving him time to see past all the light.

"J-J-Jewel," he rasped weakly, discovering his throat was heavily parched and that the inside of his beak was dry. He saw the light blue feathers of his beloved wife as she hung over him protectively and the glint in her eyes as she stared at him with a mixture of concern, love and relief.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered as her eyes began to blink rapidly and grow bright in his line of vision. He tried to lift up his foot to brush the unshed tears away, but discovered he couldn't lift the heavy appendage. Instead, he tried to crack his beak into a reassuring smile.

To his thankfulness, his expression was rewarded by a nut cup by a little Spix helper, none other then Aqua. His legs felt like concrete blocks, but they understood well enough as Jewel lifted up the cup and gently tipped him into his slightly opened mouth. He swallowed the concoction, cringing at how bitter it was, but grateful that it soothed his raspy throat. To his disappointment though, he discovered there wasn't anymore as he finished in less then ten seconds. Another cup was held up to his beak and he sipped it too, marveling at the sweet, tropical of the fruit juice that was a welcome change from the bitter herb brew.

Eventually, the tiredness started to melt away from his limbs and the fogginess left his head. He still felt exhausted yet he felt a bit more energized then before. His vision grew clearer and he could now make out the figures in the room. Jewel was here, his three beloved chicks, Eduardo, Mimi, Aqua and...

He let out a gasp and tried to sit up. Standing right beside the leader of the Spix tribe were Felipe and Mara. Eduardo then moved in front of him and outstretched his wings towards his chest.

"Easy, Blu," Eduardo ordered and gently pressed him back down on the cushy bed of twigs, moss and feathery down. Blu felt his vocal cords become stuck with dryness again as he looked up at Eduardo for explanation. "I let them here." Blu's eyes widened in shock as he looked between him and the two Scarlets, who nodded in return. Mimi then stepped up next to Eduardo.

"They want peace, Blu. When they were alerted that you had been attacked, they rushed right over to see if you were okay." She gave a wider smile. "We heard all the kindness they've shown you over the past weeks, and any creature so loyal and protective over someone not of their own specie is worthy to make peace with." He looked startled at the news, but the sides of his beak quirked up in a smile filled with joy.

The unexpected click of talons against the wood reached the hollow and two birds poked their head in. "Hey, is this a bad time," Roberto asked. Beside him was a peregrine falcon, staring quizzically into the hollow. They were responded with shakes to the head and they walked in. Roberto lead the ird of prey next to the nest to where Blu could see him and introduced him.

"Blu, this is Tomada, or Tom for short. He's one of the birds who helped rescue you from the river and then took down that crazy cuckoo bird," he explained. The peregrine blushed. Blu smiled and nodded his thanks. He accepted the gesture and reciprocated the action.

"You're welcome. I heard you were the one who helped save the rain forest from destruction, so I just really wanted to say thank you and pay the kindness you showed to all up birds forward," he replied. Mara and Mimi came forward and each planted a firm wing on either of his shoulders and nodded.

"A worthy motive," Mara said. Mimi nodded.

"For a worthy bird," she added. Blu then turned his head towards Jewel and furrowed his eyebrows at her. She looked puzzled at him as he tried to explain.

"N-Ni," he rasped, but could not fully formed the word. Her head turned to the side and she blinked as she tried to understand

"N-Nigel," she asked, receiving a nod from him. "Oh. Um, we're not sure where he went off to. After you passed out, he and that weird poisonous frog and anteater got away," she replied. Blu let out an irritated huff, but didn't do anything else, With Nigel out there, he would most likely be coming back for another crack at revenge, even with his cover blown.

"Actually mom, that frog was not poisonous," Bia piped up. "Common mistake but that frog was a harmless tree frog. I could tell by the spots. They look like they're poisonous but really it's just mimicry of the actual toxic amphibians, so they don't get eaten by predators who would otherwise eat them and suffer no ill effects," she explained. Jewel sighed, but nodded.

"Alright. He and that weird non-poisonous frog and anteater got away." Bia nodded. Mimi then came before anyone and got into her announcing stature.

"Alright everyone. Blu looks like he could use his rest to recover more, so everyone out so he can rest," she said, just as Blu's eyes began to flutter and he tried to cover a yawn. He shook his head and several protests came up from the group of birds, but Mimi soon persuaded or pushed them out the hollow. But not before Jewel had given him a kiss and his chicks could hug his form before they left and replaced the braided vines covering the hollow's entrance.

Blu tried to convince himself that he was not tired. True his muscles still ached a bit, but he was sure that just be getting up and flexing the that would be solved. However, before he knew it, he yawned again and his eyes closed before he could attempt to get back on his feet. He soon found himself in the warmth of slumber and let himself drift into it before he could try and get out.

* * *

In less then a week Blu had been dismissed from the infirmary and could now finish his recovery at Roberto's hollow. His family was more then attentive to his needs, even Roberto, Lilly and the help of his other friends, both old and new ones. They brought news of what was going on in the outside world.

To Blu's relief and somewhat disappointment, Nigel and the other two had been found by none other then Linda and Tulio. The anteater had escaped, yet Nigel and the frog were now in a kennel and were to be shipped off to Rio for further study due to the amazing interspecies bond they held, shown by the frog clinging incessantly to Nigel after being explained by one of the macaws surveying them that she was non-poisonous. Blu supposed his upsetness for them to go like this was of his desire of them to been taken care of by the tribes personally, having they attacked a member of both sides.

One afternoon, almost a full week after the incident, Blu lounged in his hollow while the others were out elsewhere. His nest had been moved closer to the hollow's entrance so that sunlight fell strongly over him. The warmth of the bright light helped soothe his aching muscles and let him relax as the heat washed over him.

His eyes fluttered open when he suddenly felt the light become replaced with an empty cold. Eyelids peaked open and he looked to the exit where he suddenly flinched in awe as the silhouette of a strong, stoic bird came into view. His joints creaked and his tendons protested in pain as he tried to straighten up in his nest, only to find himself on his head outside of it.

"Ed-Eduardo," he rasped out as he struggled to get up. "I-I didn't hear you come in and I-"

He shut up as a wing suddenly was held up in front of his face. Eduardo then motioned with it for him to let him come further into the hollow and for Blu to follow him. The two birds walked a few inches before they were out of the sunlight and in the shade.

"I-I know you're probably still mad at me for the entire nut, game, Pit of Doom incident, but I'm honestly, truly-"

I'm not here to talk about that," Eduardo said, before leaning his head in closer. "I'm here to talk about the logger, deforesting incident."

"Oh," was all Blu could say. His eyes fell to the floor where he was shuffling his toes nervously. "I know I probably should've sought help from the tribe first after alerting them, but the Felipe's mate and eggs were stuck and I knew I had to help them so I just meant to rescue them, but then everything just kept moving so quickly and I just had to-"

A talon to the beak silenced his rambling and his eyes traveled up to Eduardo's. To his shock though, instead of the disappointed, upset or even furious eyes he expected to see, there was a soft expression in the face of his father-in-law. He flinched awkwardly as the older bird placed both of his wings on each of his shoulders and looked straight at his face.

"Despite whatever you may be thinking, I am not upset at you for asking help from the opposing side for aid and not asking us first. I am actually quite proud of the remarkable deeds you have done." Blu's beak dropped wide open and his eyes blinked rapidly as he stared incredulously at him. Before he could speak though, he was beat to it.

"From what I've kept hearing, you showed immense strength, bravery, wit and loyalty in the face of danger. You persisted even after a suffering loss, went through everything that posed a threat to not only us, but to the entire rainforest. And you did not let the pressure of the situation," he shifted uncomfortably now, "or the ones set on you before get between you or your goal."

Eduardo's head dropped down in shame and his form seem to shift from the towering giant Blu was used to seeing to a much quieter, even humble, bird.

"I was a weak, uncaring fool. I let my past mistakes and insensitivity cloud my judgement, all because I did not want a son-in-law that was unworthy for my daughter." His face turned up and Blu could see the grief and regret swirling in his eyes.

"I only ask for your forgiveness and that you will grant me a second chance to prove myself as a worthy father-in-law."

It was quiet inside the hollow. The only sounds either came from the rippling water in the pool inside or the muted noises from the outside world. Finally, Blu released a sigh that he had been holding in his lungs and the sides of his beak quirked up into a smile.

"I forgive you, old Eddie," he said, making the older bird look up at him in shock, at both the tone of voice and the nickname. Blu gave a short chuckle before pushing Eduardo's wings off his shoulders.

"You know, perhaps I also misjudged you when I first got here," he admitted. "All my life, I've grown up without parents. My human companion, Linda, in all practicality, raised me when I had been kidnapped from the nest and then to Minnesota." He gave a sigh as fond memories of them together came forward. "It wasn't until we moved to Rio a few years ago that I met Jewel, had this crazy adventure with her and, heck, even learned to fly for the first time ever in my life." Eduardo's beak gaped open, about Blu held his wing up before he could say anything.

"When we first heard about you guys living out here in the Amazon, I was honestly scared when Jewel said that me, her and the chicks were heading out to find you. When we did and we found you," he paused, "I was hopeful that I would finally get a parent that could teach me in the ways Linda could not." Eduardo's body began to sag down again, but he continued.

"And, in all fairness, I did get a parent who could teach in ways Linda could not. Perhaps not how I originally liked it, but you know what, I now realize just how this all meant to you. You just wanted to be sure I could protect my family when needed."

Blu began to pace around the space between them. "Okay, so maybe your intentions weren't as kind or sensitive as both of us had wanted, either back then or now," he stopped, reached his wing out and grazed the left side of his chest, "but your heart was in the right place. Even if your brain was not."

His entire face seemed to radiate the smile that threaten to split it. "And that's more then forgivable enough for me to let you have another chance, so that we can both be better family members to each other." His beak then twisted into a smirk as his eyes gained a mischievous glint in them. "That is, if you can handle it."

Eduardo stared stunned at the younger for a moment, but it split not a second later as his head threw up in a hearty laugh and his body leaned forward to grasp his son-in-law in a firm embrace. Blu joined in the laughter and returned to hug. Both birds couldn't see it through then, but just outside the hollow, Jewel had been watching and listening. She had a wide smile on her face as she suddenly spread out her wings and flew off to tell Mimi, the chicks and anyone else who would listen about what she had seen and heard.

Blu wasn't the only bird who had forgiven Eduardo that day.

* * *

 **I like how Eduardo is feeling guilty in this chapter and previous ones. I kind of thought he didn't get much time to speak with Blu in the end and reconcile with him. I mean he's shown wearing a fanny pack with Blu in the "Batacuda Familia" scene, but other than that we don't really understand his relationship with Blu now.**

 **Next time on "Aqua Blue" it's last chapter. Thank you everyone so much for staying with me so far. I finally got the chance to finish this chapter after being so isolated from my account. I can't guarantee when the last chapter will come out, but it won't take another two months to get out, promise. Please leave a review and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	10. United Family

**Chapter 10:** ** _United Family_**

 **Well, we made it. The final countdown- I mean chapter. Thank you Alexriolover95, Tomadahawk, Skyler the Elf Owl, Alex The Owl, Florafionpetals, nightfly123** **for asking to include their OC's in the story, and thank you everyone else for your constant love through your reviews, favs, followings and suggestions. You guys truly are amazing.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hurry Tulio! I swear, I saw Jewel dart this way. Or at least I think it was Jewel. Anyways, let's go! Move move, move, move, move," Linda yelled as she and her companion charged through the brush.

"But Linda," Tulio panted out, narrowly ducking under a branch as he swiftly followed her, "are you positive? I mean I know he saw Blu just a few days ago and, well I suppose it does make sense that his whole family is here as well, but what if it wasn't? What if it was just another-"

The man quit talking and let out a startled yelp as he suddenly smashed into his wife when she suddenly stopped. The resulting collision sent both ornithologists falling down and landing with a loud thump onto the rainforest floor. As the two groan and struggled to get up, they froze abruptly as a loud squawk reached their ears. Both glasses-wearing humans slowly turned their heads up to the canopy and a gasp escape their throats as a pair of green eyes stared back at them.

"A-a Spix," Tulio stuttered out. Eyes and feathers just like Jewel's yet on a much thicker, muscular build body stuck out in the tree. The bird started at them for a few moments more before slowly spreading out it's wings and heading out into flight again.

"It's on the move. _R_ _ápido_ , Linda, _rápido_!" The two sprinted across the covered jungle floor, leaping over tree roots and avoiding branches and vines as they tried to stay on the trail of their discovery. Finally, they came up to a hill, one that the macaw had flown over and disappeared. The slope was slippery with wet leaves and mud from the frequent rainstorms, so climbing up without slipping down was a hassle, even with the tree branches and trunks to grasp onto to. When the two finally made it to the top, they could only stare in awe at the magnificence of beauty that science laid before them.

Flocks of Spix macaws flew in the trees, by the waterfalls and by the clay walls. Some nested in trees or just were sitting there resting. Chicks flew alongside one another as they developed their flight and social skills. The constant squawking reached both their ears as the colony went on with their daily activities, oblivious to the gobsmacked observers starting in joyful excitement from afar.

"The Spix macaw flock," Tulio whispered in awe. He then turned over to Linda and grasped both of her hands. "Linda. Linda! We did it! We found them! Their species aren't as endangered as we thought anymore," he said excitedly. She nodded and began squealing with happiness as she hopped up and down with him, hands still grasping the others. Unknown to the two, one was closer then they thought, staring down in half amusement and half confusion.

* * *

 _"Humans are the strangest things,"_ Eduardo thought to himself as the two hopped around like newborn chicks while squealing louder then the capybaras that lived around here. Nevertheless, he could tell that the were most excited at the service he had performed for them. He perked up at the sound of flapping nearby and the shaking of leaves as someone landed on a branch nearby.

"Hey Eduardo," Blu said as he flew down, landed and then came over to where his official father-in-law was. "What's going on..."

His son-in-law's eyes widened fully and his mouth dropped in awe at the sight of the humans right below them. His head then quickly swivel back to Eduardo. Then back to the humans below. Then back again to his father-in-law. And so on and so forth for about three more times.

"Eduardo," he whispered, finally stopping his head swiveling to look at him. "I-I..."

"Perhaps letting humans in about the tribe will keep us alive longer then if we kept isolated," Eduardo explained casually. He flinched as a sudden pair of wings wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close to the grateful bird.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much," was his reply. Although initially awkward about the surprise hug, he slowly wrapped his own wings around the younger bird as well. After a moment the two separated and Blu looked pleading up at him while leaning towards the direction of the two below. Eduardo gave a nod of approval.

"Go ahead," he said. Blu beamed even more and glided down with an eager squawk to greet his human companions.

* * *

The whole rainforest was alive tonight as the two tribes celebrated their unification. Garlands of bright flowers that glowed in the dark like Christmas lights were strung up and illuminated the night and reflected in beautiful spectacles across the water below. Fireflies eagerly shed off their light from inside the silken petals. Macaws and other rainforest birds and creatures partied as the moon rose high and the music kept playing. Small nut cups of fruit juice, produced courtesy of Aqua and Blu teaching their fellow birds how to make, were passed out to the thirsty birds.

In the evening sky, as the song of the Amazon was being poured out of the hearts of all who lived there and the voices of those who loved to sing, birds took to the air, found a partner and danced along to the beat. In one spot Roberto grasped onto one of Lilly's wings and spun her midair before pulling her close and dipping before releasing and continuing dancing with her.

In another place. Alex and his three siblings danced with Blu's children and a few others. Alex found himself a pretty Scarlet to dance with while Liz joined with Diaglo, who was a surprisingly good dancer for someone who didn't appear to get out much. Their stark natures contrasted with one another's, but both appeared to be having a fun time with one another. Lisa twirled and flipped around with Carla and Bia, but she seemed to be having the best time flying along Tiago, just quickly darting around and flapping in smooth, swift movements.

The snowy owl Alex, peregrine falcon Tomada and a young, calm, male Spix named Nightfly were all in the midst of chugging down nut cup after nut cup of fruit juice, each seeing how much each could take and if they could outlast the others. A group of Scarlets, Spix and other species gathered around them, cheering them on in enthusiasm and amazement.

Felipe talked with Felipe on the sidelines on the new pact made between them. Mara stood patiently beside the, offering input when needed. Around her neck in a woven leaf sling was her three chicks, Tyler, Lorena, and Dominic, all nestled against her warm chest and heart rate and fast asleep despite the loud noise surrounding them.

Blu and Jewel took to the ground in a more secluded area to dance together. Blu dipped Jewel and spun her around, making her laugh out loud. He then pulled her close and pressed beak up to her in a sweet kiss. Her wings tightened around him, deepening the kiss. When they pulled away, they both stared into each other's eyes, gazing at them with love.

"I'm so glad you're back with me, Blu" she whispered after they pulled away.

"So am I. And believe me," he said as he spun her around and dipped her again, "there's no place I'd rather be then with you and our family." She gave him another nuzzle and hug him tighter. He spread out his wings and encircled her with them, squeezing her right back.

All of a sudden, a cheerful voice came out, calling at Blu. Loosening just a bit, but still holding Jewel close, Blu looked over to see Aqua flapping over towards him. Her wings stopped flapping and she thrust them forward so that she threw herself into the hug. He and Jewel wobbled a bit from the sudden impact, but quickly regained their balance. Using one of his wings, he gently placed it over the cooing chick nestled against his chest.

"So Blu," Jewel started, making him look up towards the smirking macaw, "this little girl seems to be quite drawn to you. Aren't you going to introduce me to her?" Before he had a chance to speak, Aqua's head popped off against his chest and it swiveled to look at her. Her eyes narrowed playfully and her beak pursed in a mock pout.

"I am not little," she said, hopping out of Blu's embrace and standing squarely before her. "I'm a big girl." Her chest puffed out and she stood of straight, trying to make herself appear taller and bigger. Jewel giggled and Blu snickered.

"Jewel, I'd like you to meet Aqua. The Scarlet tribe's resident Spix macaw chick," he proudly explained, before turning towards Aqua. "Aqua, this is my wife and mate, Jewel." The chick grin and enthusiastically extended her wing out towards the taller female.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Jewel." Jewel gave a warm smile before reaching out too and grasping Aqua's firmly before shaking.

"The pleasure's all mine," Jewel replied, before her eyes suddenly narrowed and appeared to scrutinize a bit. "Wait a minute." She looked back up towards Blu. "Did you just say she's the Scarlet macaw's _resident_ Spix chick?" The two of them gave her a large nod.

"That I did," he replied.

"It's kind of a long story," Aqua added. Her head then swiveled to the side and her eyes turned up to meet Blu's. "Blu, now that you're with your family, will you be going back to the Spix tribe," she asked. Blu took a good look at her. Her eyes were saddened and almost pleading. He sighed and extended a wing to gently brush back the feathers on her head.

"Yes Aqua. I am." At her sigh of disappointment, he quickly continued. "But I'll still come visit you. I'll visit you and Felipe and Mara and your siblings and Alex and his siblings. Everyone." The younger's head tilted up and she gave a small smile.

"I know you will, Blu. It's just," she paused for a moment, "it's just..."

"It's just what," he asked. Her eyes met his for a brief second before they averted and her head looked down to her feet.

"Nevermind." Her body started to turn back to a party, but some feathers curled around her shoulder and spun her back to look at him.

"Aqua, please tell me. What is it," he asked softly. Her feet shuffled against the rock below and her feathers stood up slightly. Blu began to feel nervous, knowing full well that their feathers didn't normally puff up unless in examples of extreme emotion, such as rage, love and fear. A soft mumble came from the head held down chick.

"Aqua?" Another mumble. "Aqua, could you please speak up a bit more?" A shiver passed through her body and her eyes finally met his. He was half-expecting to see tears in her eyes and rolling down her face. Instead, her eyes were huge and sparkling and he realized she was giving him one of her most pleading and adorable looks.

"Blu, I-I really really like you," she said slowly. "You're the nicest macaw I've ever met and I really like spending time with you." Her head fell again and her foot rubbed her leg. "Blu, I know this is kinda soon, but," her head threw up again and she gave him her biggest, heart-melting look she could muster.

"Can you be my big brother?"

The two stared each other for a moment. Jewel watched on the sidelines, eagerly watching with baited expectations for how this would come out.

Blu surged forward, wings outstretched and he quickly wrapped them around Aqua's body, pulling her with celerity into his chest. His head fell upon hers as he held her close.

"Of course I will, lil' sis," he whispered back. She blinked for a moment, before she squirmed in his hold to get her wings free. She threw them around his neck and buried her face against his warm, feathers.

"Blu! Brother! _Mi hermano_ ," she half-yelled, half-cried. Tears of joy streamed down both their faces and even Jewel's eyes were wet. She softly made herself over to them and joined into the hug.

"* _Bienvenida a la familia, la hermana_ ," she said. Aqua gave a little giggle and leaned her head close to Jewel. They stayed that way a little while more before they released the chick from their grasp.

"So Aqua, you feel like meeting your nieces and nephews? I'm sure you'll like them a lot," Jewel said. An enthusiastic nod was her response.

"Well come on. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you. And they're about your age, so maybe you'll be able to play with them," Blu added. And with that, the three Spix set off into the night, eager to show off to newest member of their family.

* * *

 ***** _"Welcome to the family, sister."_

 **Thank you all so much for reading my story. It took almost a year to complete and, I'll admit, there were some large gaps between each new chapter, but I want to thank you everyone for sticking with me to the very end. I've made so many friends since I've started this story, become part in their stories and ideas and it makes my heart warm seeing how you've all helped me in this fandom.**

 **I'm so sorry for the long hiatuses between chapters. At the beginning I thought I had everything planned out, but revision and new ideas came up and everything started changing so rapidly. I originally was going to have Aqua be Blu's real sister and that their parents had abandoned her like they did with Blu, but they eventually discover each other and realize their biological relation. Another idea was that they actually meet their parents, but they get rejected and attacked by them, only for Eduardo and the others to step in and banish them. A really old idea was that Blu was going to stay for much longer and there was going to be a whole lot more scenes where he would be training and becoming more jungle-suave, and Aqua would've been a Scarlet macaw instead. All in all, I'm glad how it turned out in the end.**

 **Thank you everyone who's read my story. You guys are just amazing and I hope you all will continue to read what I might put up on this site. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and thanks again. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
